Stupid Boyfriend (2012)
by Yunjae Rei
Summary: Namaku adalah Yunho. Jung Yunho. Kau tak bisa menyebutku laki-laki yang normal. Tidak! Seharusnya tidak. Bukan apa-apa, tapi begitulah keadaannya. Lebih tepatnya, begitulah keadaan keluarga besarku. Apa menurutmu sangat normal jika aku yang notabennya adalah seorang namja tampan justru ditunangkan oleh seorang namja diumurku yang begitu belia? Omo! Aku masih 9 thn.
1. Chapter 1

**YUNJAE! YUNJAE! YUNJAE!**

Title : Stupid Boyfriend (No edit)

Chapter : #1

Genre : Romance, Drama Family, Mpreg, NC

Author : Emilia Fres

******XXX**

* * *

Yunpa pov

Namaku adalah Yunho. Jung Yunho.

Kau tak bisa menyebutku laki-laki yang normal.

Tidak! Seharusnya tidak.

Bukan apa-apa, tapi begitulah keadaannya.

Lebih tepatnya, begitulah keadaan keluarga besarku.

Apa menurutmu sangat normal jika aku yang notabennya adalah seorang namja tampan justru ditunangkan oleh seorang namja diumurku yang begitu belia?

Sembilan tahun! Diriku bahkan baru menginjak kelas lima. Kini sudah harus mempunyai seorang tunangan! TUNANGAN! OH MY GOD!

Aku tak bilang ini konyol! TAPI INI JUSTRU LEBIH DARI KONYOL!

Apa yang kurang dariku? Aku punya seorang Appa bernama Jung Hanggeng, juga seorang umma yang sangat centil dan cerewet bernama Haechul. Mereka adalah orang besar. Mereka berdua politikus. POLITIKUS!?

Yah~ walaupun sekarang sudah pensiun dan lebih memilih untuk membuka toko bunga saja! Tapi seharusnya mereka cukup tahu, tentang seberapa tidak warasnya rencana mereka untukku?

OK! Dia memang cantik.

Bahkan sangat cantik!

Tak ada yang kurang dari calon istriku itu!

Hanya saja.. dia tak lebih dari seorang namja!

Dia bahkan punya alat vital yang sama denganku! Dan parahnya, aku tak bisa melihat dimana dadanya karena tubuhnya sangat rata!

LALU KENAPA AKU HARUS MENIKAHINYA NANTI?

Aku tak suka! Bahkan tak pernah suka!

******XXX**

"Yun, ayo makan sarapanmu!" Chulie eoma sudah memberi senyumannya padaku, ia menghidangkan banyak sereal dan segelas susu didepanku. "Kau tak mau membiarkan Jongie menunggu,-kan?"

Chulie eoma sudah menepuk puncak kepala bocah kecil berbibir merah didepanku. Badan mungil dan montoknya sudah bertengger sejak tadi dikursi ruang makan keluargaku.

Appa dan eoma Jaejoong adalah sahabat orangtuaku. Mereka berdua adalah pembisnis dan membuka perusahaannya diJepang. Tapi Jaejoong sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami sejak kepindahannya sebulan yang lalu di Seoul.

Namun sampai kini, aku masih tak kunjung menyukainya. Melihatnya membuatku bergidik ngeri.

Bagaimana bisa seorang namja memiliki tubuh semulus dirinya? Bahkan ia tak punya bulu sedikitpun! Kulitnya putih pucat dan bibirnya begitu merah. Tak hanya itu, bola matanya bulat seperti hazel benar-benar sempurna.

"Waeyo, yun?" namja bernama Jaejoong itu mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan lucu. "Apa yang salah dari mata, Jongie?" tunjuknya pada diri sendiri.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Aku benar-benar tak menyukai tingkah polos dan 'feminin' dirinya.

"Jangan pandang Jongie begitu! Jongie malu~" ia tertawa kecil, lalu menyembunyikan tawanya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia kembali memain-mainkannya kakinya yang mungil. Sebelah tangannya sudah menepuk-nepuk meja dengan jemari gembungnya.

Aku sudah menyodorkan piring serealku. "Appa! Eoma! Yunie sudah kenyang!" aku segera menuruni kursi dan berjalan menuju halaman depan. Sepedaku sudah menunggu.

"Ah~ tunggu Jongie! Tungguuu~" Jaejoong menarik tasnya dengan tergesa-gesa, ia berlari seraya membawa sepotong roti ditangannya.

"Tenang Jongie sayang! Yunie tak akan meninggalkamu, cantik!" eoma sudah memberi kecupan di pipi Jaejoong. "Dia cantik sekali, gegeu! Kita benar-benar tak salah pilih!"

"Ya, aku tak sabar menunggu mereka besar dan menikahkan mereka berdua!"

"Hihi~" jaejoong tertawa lagi. Dasar ganjen!

"Cepatlah naik! Atau aku tak akan memboncengmu!" aku sudah membunyikan bel sepedaku, "CEPATLAH! Kau itu namja atau yeoja-sih? Lelet sekali!" bentakku. Membuat Jaejoong terkejut hingga ia terburu-buru menduduki sepedanya, sebelah lututnya sampai tergores pinggiran besi sepedaku. Namun ia tak mengadu.

Kulihat tubuh kecilnya gemetaran.

"YAA! Yunieya~ kenapa kau membentak uri Jongie?" Eoma memukul bahuku pelan, "Kau tak boleh seperti itu! Bummie dan Wonie menitipkannya pada eoma untuk menjaganya, -arraso?" eoma sudah mengambilkan plester kecil bergambar kelinci dikaki Jaejoong.

"Ah~ unyu! Seperti Jongie~" Jaejoong sudah kembali tersenyum melihat Chulie eoma.

"Nee, uri Jongie! Tersenyumlah, nak! Eoma sangat senang setiap melihat senyum indahmu.."

"Tentu, eoma! Jongie akan selalu tersenyum disekolah! Bye, eoma cantik!"

"Bye, jongie!"

"Yunie, hati-hati! Jangan terlalu ngebut!"

Jaejoong terus melambai-lambai kearah eoma dan appa. Aku benar-benar tidak suka dengannya. Ia merebut seluruh perhatian keluargaku. Aku membencinya.

******XXX**

"Yunie?" panggilnya ditengah-tengah perjalanan. Aku sama sekali tak menjawabnya.

"Eum~ bolehkah… Jongie.. memeluk pinggang…" belum selese ia berbicara, aku sudah memotongnya.

"TIDAK!" ketusku, "Sekali kau menyentuhku, maka kupastikan kau akan berjalan kaki hingga sekolah!"

"Ah~ Jongie mengerti!"

Aku tahu ia mulai ketakutan, suaranya bergetar saat ia mengatakan ucapannya barusan. Tapi aku tak perduli. Aku terus mengayuh sampai kesekolah. Teman-temanku sudah menyambutku. Aku tersenyum pada mereka semua.

"Ah~ pasangan baru sudah tiba!"

Pasangan baru?

Kupandangi Jaejoong yang sudah menunduk dibelakangku. Aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan namja lemah sepertinya. Ia menyebalkan! SANGAT MENYEBALKAN!

******XXX**

Aku sudah berjalan kearah kelas. Bel istirahat sudah selese, setelah menghabiskan cukup banyak waktuku diperpustakaan akupun kembali. Saat berjalan ditengah lorong, kulihat sepintas dirinya yang masih mengobrol dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Dan mereka semuanya adalah perempuan! PEREMPUAN!

Aigo! Apa yang dia lakukan?  
Dia begitu mirip ibu-ibu penggosip dibanding siswi sekolah dasar!

Kegiatan yang tidak berguna! Memang apa yang mereka obrolkan sebenarnya?

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Jae? Apa Yunie benar-benar memanjakanmu?"

Jaejoong terdiam sesaat, lalu kembali tersenyum seperti biasanya. Ia mengangguk, "He-eh, Yunieku sangat romantis! Ia benar-benar calon suami idaman!"

"Kyaa~ aku sangat iri!" beberapa yeoja mulai mengitari Jaejoong. Ingin mendengarkan cerita tentangnya. Jaejoong tampak sangat puas. Benar-benar membuatku kesal setengah mati!

_'Dasar pembohong! Awas kau nanti~'_

Aku segera berjalan dengan cepat kearah kelas. Namun seseorang menghentikanku. Ia menjegat jalanku. Seorang guru.

"Lee Sosaengnim?"

"Ikutlah denganku, Yun! Ada kabar baik untukmu!"

_'Kabar baik? Tentang apa?'_

Tanpa ragu, akupun mengikuti guru bimbingan konselingku. Matanya terlihat berbinar-binar dan sangat bangga terhadapku.

"Ada apa, sosaengnim?"

"Ini! Lihatlah!" Sosaengnim Lee memberikanku sebuah amplop putih besar. Akupun segera membukanya. Dan kudapati sebuah surat dengan cap dari London National University.

"Ini?" mulutku terperangah, aku tak bisa menutupnya. Dadaku seakan-akan mau meledak. "APPLICATION LETTER –ku diterima, sosaengnim?"

"Ya! Dan itu adalah lembar LOA (_Letter of Acceptation_)-milikmu!" Sosaengnim tersenyum padaku, "Kau diterima sebagai murid London National Univeristy! Terhitung sejak sekarang sampai kau menyelesaikan kuliahmu disana!"

"ARKHHHHHHH!" aku berteriak dan melayangkan tinju kemenangan. Akhirnya aku diterima sebagai murid sekolah dasar disana! Aku akan mendapatkan beasiswa dan seluruh fasilitas yang kuinginkan!

"Gamsahmida~ sosaengnim!" aku membungkukan badanku dan segera berlari keluar dari ruangan. Aku berlari dengan sangat cepat menuju lapangan sekolah. Aku ingin segera memberitahukan pada appa dan eoma. Mereka pasti sangat bangga denganku! Aku tak sabar lagi untuk melihat senyuman mereka dan tepukan mereka dipundakku.

******XXX**

Author pov

Yunho terus berlari melewati koridor. Membuat siapapun menoleh padanya. Kecepatannya saat berlari memang tidak diragukan. Ia adalah jawara lomba marathon sekolah, tentu saja kegesitannya tak ada yang menandingi. Bahkan guru-guru sudah tersenyum padanya. Mereka sudah mengetahui kabar gembira itu sejak pagi.

Tapi tidak dengan seorang namja cantik yang terlihat gelisah. Sejak tadi perasaanya benar-benar tidak enak. Dan benar saja, ketika wajahnya menoleh kearah jendela. Dilihatnya Yunho yang sudah membuka kunci sepedanya.

"Yunie, mau kemana?" Jaejoong sudah berdiri, tak sadar guru didepannya serta semua teman sekelasnya menoleh kearah namja cantik itu. Namun wajah Jaejoong yang memelas benar-benar membuat siapapun nampak kasihan.

"Ada apa, Jaejoong? Kau melihat kemana?"

"Mian, sosaengnim! Tapi jongie harus pergi~" Jaejoong segera berlari keluar kelas. Ia menelusuri koridor sekolah dan terus berlari menuju lapangan. Dilihatnya Yunho yang sudah melajukan sepedanya kearah gerbang.

"YUNIEE?" Jaejoong kecil berlari ditengah lapangan. "Jangan tinggalin Jongie! YUNIE?" teriaknya terus menerus. Ia berlari sampai terjatuh. Lututnya sudah menggores aspal. Tangannya terulur pada Yunho.

"Hiks~ Jangan tinggalin jongie! YUNIEEE?" jaejoong berteriak sampai suaranya serak. Air matanya sudah mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya. Namun yang dipanggil sama sekali tak menoleh. Bahkan terus melajukan sepedanya hingga sosoknya tak terlihat lagi.

"Hiks~ hiks~ Waeyo, yunieya?" Jaejoong masih menangis, bahkan seluruh sekolah kini menatapnya dengan sedih. "Hiks.. kenapa tak menunggu Jongie!"

Jaejoong tak memperdulikan lututnya yang sudah berdarah, ia terus saja menangis ditengah lapangan. Ditengah sorotan matahari yang sudah 'menyala' terang.

******XXX**

** tiga hari kemudian. .**

"Kalau Yunie sakit! Segera hubungi keluarga angkatmu disana! Juga dosen pengawasmu, jangan lupa untuk mengabari eoma dan appa! Kami akan segera berangkat untuk menjengukmu sayang~" Haechul terus menecup kening Yunho. Dua koper sudah dibawa oleh Jung Hanggeng. Ia akan mengantar putranya menuju asrama dan sekolahnya di London. Kemudian kembali lagi untuk bekerja kembali disini.

"Baik, eoma! Aku sudah mendengar nasihatmu sejak tiga hari yang lalu! Aku sampai bosan mendengarnya!" Yunho terkekeh lebar. Ia tak sabar lagi untuk segera pergi kekota impiannya itu.

"Kau tak mencium tunanganmu, eoh?" Haechul sudah menarik tangan Jaejoong. "LIhat! Bibir merahnya begitu menggoda-kan?"

Jaejoong terdiam. Kepalanya menunduk. Air matanya sudah habis karena sejak tiga hari yang lalu ia terus menangis.

"Tenanglah, Jongie! Begitu Yuniemu kembali! Eoma janji, kalian akan langsung menikah!" Haechul tertawa lebar, namun Yunho malah mencibir.

"Hey, jelek!" Yunho sudah mengulurkan tangannya kepada Jaejoong, "Sampai jumpa!"

"YAAA! Masa begitu! Tidak romantis sekali!" bibir haechul sudah mengerucut sebal, "Ayo katakana yang baik! Kau akan pergi sangat lama, sayang!" ia mengelus rambut putranya.

Yunho mengangguk, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya kearah wajah Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu hanya terdiam, ia sudah menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Menanti detik-detik bibir tunangannya menyentuh benda kenyal itu. Namun perkiraannya salah.

Yunho hanya menciumnya dipipi.

Chu~

Dan langsung melepasnya,

"Sudah! Bye!" serunya, lalu menarik tangan Hanggeng untuk menuju penerbangan luar negeri. Mata Jaejoong kembali berkaca-kaca lagi. Ia benar-benar akan berpisah selama dua belas tahun dengan Yunho. Entah kapan mereka akan kembali bersama?

"Yunieya~" air mata Jaejoong menetes kembali saat melihat Yunho yang tertawa dan berlari dengan terburu-buru. "Apa kau sungguh tak perduli padaku? Apa aku tak berarti sama sekali dimatamu? Kenapa kau tak menoleh padaku sekalipun? Apa London begitu menyenangkan bagimu?"

Air mata Jaejoong terus mengalir lebih deras. Wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Jongie sayang!" Haechul sudah memeluk jaejoong dengan erat. Membiarkan namja mungil itu mengangis sekeras-kerasnya.

"Yunie tak akan melupakanmu! Eoma yakin itu!" Haechul merogoh sakunya. Dan memberikan sebuah cincin emas dijari manis Jaejoong. "Ini adalah cincin pertunangan kalian! Teruslah memakainya sampai kau besar! Lalu belajarlah menjadi istri yang baik untuk uri Yunie!"

Jaejoong menghentikan isakannya. Ia mendengar baik-baik ucapan Haechul.

"Selama dua belas tahun nanti, berusaha untuk mendapatkan hatinya! Belajarlah segala hal yang disukai oleh Yunie! Eoma akan mengajarimu banyak hal tentangnya! Kau juga harus bisa mengurus suamimu jika kalian menikah nanti!" Haechul menghapus air mata Jaejoong dengan punggung tangannya.

"Pikatlah hatinya dengan kesungguhan dan keterampilanmu! Eoma yakin, ia tak akan melirik yeoja ataupun namja lain selain dirimu kelak!"

"Apa Jongie bisa, eoma?"

"Tentu saja bisa!" Haechul tersenyum melihat wajah _cute_ jaejoong. Kepalanya dimiringkan dan bulir-bulir air mata masih memenuhi wajah cantiknya. "Kau adalah calon istri kebanggan eoma Chulie, sayang!" bisiknya ditelinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengarnya, "Baik! Jongei janji! setelah ini.. Jongie akan belajar banyak hal! Jongie akan menjadi calon istri yang dikagumi oleh Yunie!"

"Bagus! Menantu eoma harus begitu!" Haechul menyentuh perut Jaejoong, "Tumbuhlah dengan baik! Dan lahirkan cucu eoma, kau ini namja yang sangat special sayang! Yunie sangat beruntung bisa memilikimu~"

"Jongie akan berusaha!"

"Tapi ingat, jagalah tubuhmu sampai Yunie pulang nanti! Jangan biarkan yeoja atau namja lain menyentuh tubuhmu, Jongie!" Haechul sudah menggendong tubuh mungil Jaejoong.

"Eh? Haruskah eoma?"

"Tentu saja! Kau ini sudah kutandai untuk menjadi menantuku! Kau tak boleh memberikan apa yang sudah menjadi hak Yunie pada siapapun! Mengerti?"

"Mengerti!" Jaejoong mengangguk senang, ia sudah kembali ceria sekarang. "Berarti Jongie harus menjaga bibir indah Jongie!"

Bocah kecil itu terkikik. Ia memang paling menyukai bibirnya. Haechul yang melihatnya benar-benar tersenyum puas. "Tak hanya bibir, sayang! Tapi juga seluruh tubuh Jongie! Arra?"

"Nde~ eoma!"

Haechul memasukan Jaejoong kedalam mobilnya, lalu membawa bocah itu kembali pulang. Dalam perjalanan ia terus saja tersenyum lebar.

_'Yunho! Tidakkah kau merasa aku umma yang perfect? Awas kalau kau masih durhaka padaku dengan menolak Jaejoongku yang cantik ini! HUH, dasar anak bandel! Bikin anak orang menangis sampai seperti ini~'_

******XXX**

** Sepuluh tahun kemudian. .**

Seorang namja bermata musang sudah menyeret kopernya dari bandara. Tak ada yang menyambutnya. Karena kedatangannya ke Seoul benar-benar diluar dugaan. Yunho menghirup napasnya dalam-dalam, dirasakannya kesejukkan udara tempat kelahirannya berada merasuk hingga ketulang sumsum. Ia tersenyum lebar, sebelum akhirnya melangkah perlahan menuruni tangga pesawat.

"Appa! Umma! Yunie datang~"

Sebuah taksi berhenti didepan rumah bergaya eropa. Seorang namja sudah mengeluarkan barang-barangnya dan berjalan menuju halaman depan.

"Appa! Eoma!" panggil Yunho saat ia mengetuk-ngetuk pintu rumahnya. Namun tak ada suara dari dalam. "Apa mereka ada ditoko?"

Yunho berjalan menuju toko bunga yang berada dibelakang rumah mereka. Dua sisi rumah Yunho menghadap kejalan. Jika sisi depannya berhadapan dengan jalan kompleks, maka sisi yang lainnya berhadapan dengan jalan raya.

_"EOMAA!"_

Yunho sudah berteriak saat melihat Haechul yang tengah menata beberapa batang lili ditangannya. Mata bening Haechul segera membulat. Mulutnya ternganga melihat sosok putra tercintanya berdiri didepannya.

"ARKH! GEGEUUU!" teriaknya dan langsung menghambur kepelukan Yunho. "Sayang~"

"Kau sudah pulang, Yunho!" Hanggeng ikut memeluk Yunho. Rambut putih dikepalanya sudah memenuhi hampir seluruh rambutnya.

"Appa!" Yunho memeluk mereka berdua semakin erat.

"Jadi, kau mempercepat kuliahmu dan akan diwisuda dua bulan lagi?" Gegeu tersenyum bangga, "Kau memang anakku yang brilian! Kau bahkan mempercepat pendidikanmu dua tahun lebih awal!"

"Terima kasih appa! Ini semua juga karena kalian yang selalu menyemangatiku dari jauh!"

"Uri Jongie pasti sangat senang, ya gegeu!" Haechul meremas tangan suaminya. "Aku akan memberi tahu Jongie dan menyuruhnya untuk cepat pulang kalau begitu!" Haechul akan mengambil ponselnya, namun Hanggeng segera menahannya.

"Biarkan saja yunho yang menjemput uri Jongie! Biarkan ia mengenang masa lalu mengeliling Seoul!"

"MWO? Aku?" Yunho sudah mulai kebingungan. Orang tuanya mulai lagi. Padahal ia sudah lupa dengan wajah namja yang pernah menjadi 'penggangu' dalam hidupnya.

"Ide yang bagus!" haechul mengangguk, lalu menyodorkan kunci mobil pada putranya. "Didalam mobil ada GPS! Kau tak akan mungkin nyasar, sayang! Jemputlah tunanganmu ditempat kuliahnya!"

Haechul sudah berbinar-binar kesenangan, tak lama lagi impian mereka untuk memomong anak akan segera terwujud.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"YAA! Kau masih saja bertingkah seperti anak kecil! Lihat dulu penampilan tunanganmu yang sekarang! Eoma yakin kau pasti menyesal sudah mengabaikannya waktu kalian kecil!"

Yunho terdiam. Sejujurnya ia benar-benar penasaran dengan tunangannya itu? Apa wajahnya yang seperti wanita masih seperti dulu? Atau sekarang makin aneh dan jelek?

"Pergilah, Yun! Jongie sudah menunggumu sejak lama~"

Yunho terdiam, lalu perlahan-lahan menganguk. Akhirnya ia meraih kunci mobil itu, "Dimana universitasnya, eoma?"

Haechul melonjak kegirangan, "Yes~" teriaknya.

"Baik! Temuilah dia di Seoul Art University! Uri Jongie mengambil jurusan perfilman~"

******XXX**

Jemari letik Jaejoong sudah menari-nari ditengah tuts piano. Ia tak berhenti bermain sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Hari ini ia benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang putri eropa karena wig panjang yang dipakainya. Perannya kali ini menuntutnya untuk menjadi seorang yeoja.

"Bulan bahkan tak merestui kami! Lalu bagaimana aku harus melanjutkan hidupku?" teriaknya ditengah panggung seraya menitikan air mata. Jemarinya tak berhenti memainkan 'You're Still The One'.

_"Romeoku, tak bisakah kita berjumpa setelah pertarungan berdarah ini menghadang cinta kita?"_

Seorang namja jangkung dengan bibir lebarnya sudah berlutut didepan Jaejoong. Kedua tangannya terarah pada namja cantik itu, dari balik jemarinya tersemat setangkai mawar merah.

_"Oh~ Juliet! Biarpun dunia menentang kita! Tapi cintaku padamu tak akan pernah mati! Apapun akan kulakukan untuk kebersamaan kita~"_

"Meski surga dan neraka menolaknya?"

_"Meski bumi dan langit menolaknya! Cinta ini… tak akan pernah hilang~"_

"GOOD!" beberapa orang dan seorang pelatih sudah memberikan aplaus yang meriah pada kedua namja yang berdiri diatas panggung.

"Bagaimana aktingku, Su?" Jaejoong berteriak kearah sahabatnya. Sementara Junsu sudah mengacungkan jempolnya pada Jaejoong.

"Daebak! Kawai~" Junsu mencubit pipi jaejoong, "Teather kita pasti mendapatkan dana yang sangat besar nantinya!"

"ARh~ semoga saja!" Jaejoong sudah melonjak kegirangan. Gaun yang dikenakannya sangat cocok dikulit putihnya. Membuat dirinya tampak seperti boneka porselin eropa.

"Hyung, actingmu hebat! Sangat menjiwai!" namja jangkung yang menjadi lawan main Jaejoong segera melapaskan wignya. Kepalanya panas dan gerah.

"Gumawo, Minie! Aku ingin berpenampilan baik didepan semua orang yang melihat pertunjukan kita nanti! Apalgi eoma Chullie dan appa Gegeu akan datang!"

"Mereka pasti memujimu, hyung! Kecantikanmu benar-benar terpancar sebagai juliet!" Changmin membantu Jaejoong membuka resleting gaunnya. Mereka tak sadar seseorang bermata elang sudah mengawasi mereka sejak tadi. Sosok yang dingin dan tampan, kedua tangannya sudah melipat didada.

"Eh~ siapa dia?" Junsu berbisik ditelinga Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik itu segera menoleh kebelakang. Dilihatnya sosok bertubuh tegap itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa familiar dengan tatapan sinisnya.

"Nuguya?" Jaejoong menyipitkan matanya, ia menajamkan pandangannya. Namun cahaya lampu dipanggung masih berwarna kuning keemasan. Ia tidak terlalu jelas melihat sosok yang terus mengamati mereka dari jauh itu. Lalu perlahan-lahan mata bulat nan indahnya melebar. Bibir berwarna merah itu sudah terbuka. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kaget.

_" ? Kau-kah itu?"_

******XXX**

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

** E**

**xxx**

**_Title : Stupid Boyfriend (No edit)_**

_Chapter : #2_

_Genre : Romance, Drama Family, Mpreg, NC/pg_

_Author : Emilia Fres_

**xxx**

Yunpa pov

Kutelusuri jalanan setapak menuju gedung bertuliskan Fakultas kesenian, Seoul. Jejeran eboni memberikan aroma yang menyengat karena saat ini sudah memasuki musim panas. Aku menginjak serasah dedaunan, menimbulkan bunyi tersendiri.

Kudengar suara piano yang melantun indah, terdengar suara celoteh dan seseorang yang berteriak. Apa yang sedang mereka mainkan? Akupun berjalan menuju audiotorium raksasa yang sangat megah. Beberapa orang sudah berkumpul didepan panggung. Sedang dua orang diatas panggung sedang memerankan sesuatu.

_"Oh~ Juliet! Biarpun dunia menentang kita! Tapi cintaku padamu tak akan pernah mati! Apapun akan kulakukan untuk kebersamaan kita~"_

Suara itu berasal dari namja berambut pirang keriting. Ia menggunakan kostum aneh para bangsawan eropa. Siapa dia?

_"Meskipun surga dan neraka menolaknya?" _yeoja berambut blonde dan panjang itu sudah menghentikan permainan pianonya. Ia menatap namja berbibir tebar iru. Dilehernya tersemat kalung dengan bandul sebuah cincin emas. Aku mengenal cincin itu!

_"Meski bumi dan langit menolaknya! Cinta kita… tak akan pernah hilang~" _

Aplaus segera membahana, semuanya bertepuk tangan. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?

Kupandangi sosok yeoja yang tadi. Tubuhnya benar-benar anggun. Ia sangat cantik dengan pakaian putrinya. Wajahnya begitu putih dan mulus. Bibirnya juga sangat indah seperti buah plum. Yang lebih parah, mata itu. Mata bulat dan bening itu! Aku mengenal dengan baik sepasang mata itu.

_'Jaejoong?'_

"Hyung, actingmu hebat! Sangat menjiwai!" namja jangkung yang menjadi lawan main Jaejoong segera melepaskan wignya.

"Gumawo, Minie! Aku ingin berpenampilan baik didepan semua orang yang melihat pertunjukan kita nanti! Apalgi eoma Chullie dan appa Gegeu akan datang!"

"Mereka pasti memujimu, hyung! Kecantikanmu benar-benar terpancar sebagai juliet!" namja bertubuh jangkung itu sudah membantu Jaejoong membuka resleting gaunnya. Entah kenapa aku tak suka melihatnya melakukan itu!

Gaun yang dikenakan Jaejoong terlepas. Menampakan kaos pinknya yang sudah basah. Keringatnya mengucur. Aku bisa melihat pandangan para namja yang tengah menatap Jaejoong dengan liar. Mereka semua terpesona olehnya.

_C i h~_

Dia memang cantik! Kuakui itu!

Bahkan ia terlihat beratus-ratus kali lebih cantik dari yang kubayangkan selama ini.

Tapi tetap saja dia seorang namja!

Temannya yang bernama Junsu itu menyadari kedatanganku. Ia segera membisikan sesuatu ditelinga Jaejoong dan membuat namja cantik itu segera menoleh kebelakang.

"Nuguya?" Jaejoong menyipitkan matanya, ia menajamkan pandangannya. Lalu perlahan-lahan mata bulat nan indahnya melebar. Bibir berwarna merah itu sudah terbuka. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kaget.

_" ? Kau-kah itu?"_

**xxx**

Jaema pov

"Jadi, kau memilih jurusan perfilman agar tubuhmu bisa kau pamerkan sesuka hatimu?"

Ucapan Yunie benar-benar kejam. Apa tak ada pembicaraan lain setelah sekian lama kami tidak bertemu! Kutatap dirinya yang sedang menyetir disampingku.

"Bukan begitu!" aku menunjukan sebuah buku tentang biografi seseorang, "Sejak kecil aku sangat menyukai seni! Dan menurut eoma chulie, bakatku sebagai seniman harus selalu diasah!"

Kubuka biografi tentang Louvercoulle, "Dia seniman yang berasal dari perancis! Kau tahu sendiri disana adalah pusat kebudayaan dan seni dunia! Bisa sedikit lebih baik darinya pasti sangat menyenangkan~"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Sudah tutup bukunya! Aku tak perduli dengan seni dan hal konyol yang kau bicarakan tadi!" Yunie masih tak memandangku. "Tapi aku tak suka dengan kedua temanmu itu! Mereka tampaknya tak suka saat aku membawamu pergi tadi! Menyebalkan!"

"Ah~ Junsu dan Changmin yah!" aku tersenyum setiap mengingat kedua wajah sabahatku itu. "Mereka temanku sejak smp! Aku harap kau mau berkenalan dan mengobrol dengan mereka! Mereka berdua sangat humoris dan konyol! Mereka juga.."

"Diam!"

"Eh?"

"Aku tak perduli dengan teman-temanmu! Jadi jangan bicara lagi!"

Akupun kembali terdiam. Sifatnya yang arogan masih tetap sama seperti sepuluh tahun lalu. Ia bahkan tak sedikitpun melihatku.

Dia juga tak pernah memanggilku 'Jongie'.

Tak seperti eoma dan appa! Ia bahkan tak sudi untuk menyebut nama kecilku itu.

**xxx**

Author pov

"Siapasih cowok itu? Datang-datang langsung membawa Jae hyung kabur!" Changmin sudah menggerutu dan melempar kostum 'Romeo' nya sembarangan.

"Iya! Aku tak suka melihatnya! Tampaknya bukan orang baik!"

"Benar!" Changmin mengangguk, lalu matanya terarah pada seseorang berwajah tampan dengan kamera ditangannya. "Seungri hyung?"

"Kalian tahu dimana Jaejoong? Lagi-lagi aku telat melihat pertunjukannya! Sayang, klub photography kami sedang sibuk mengadakan rapat untuk Festival Seni minggu depan!"

"Dia sudah pergi, hyung! Tunangannya sudah kembali ke Seoul dan menariknya dari kami! Menyebalkan~"

"Tunangannya?" Seungri tercengang mendengarnya, "Jaejoong sudah bertunangan?"

Junsu mengangguk, "Tapi aku tak menyukai tunangannya! Aku malah suka kalau kau yang menjadi kekasihnya, hyung! Fighting! Kami mendukungmu~"

Seungri tersenyum, "Ah~ aku tak seberapa jika harus bersanding dengan Jaejoong! Ia terlalu cantik untuk photographer abal-abal sepertiku!"

"Hyung terlalu merendah! Hyung bahkan lebih baik dari Jung Yunho jelek itu! HUH!" Junsu masih marah mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

**xxx**

Jaema pov

"Nah, sekarang semua keluarga sudah berkumpul! Jadi nikmati masakan uri jeongie kita yang cantik!" Eoma dan Appa sudah bertepuk tangan dimeja makan.

"Yunho, cium tunanganmu! Kau tak rindu dengannya setelah berpisah sepuluh tahun?" eoma menyikut lenganku, "LIhat! Dia benar-benar seperti boneka Barbie! Cantiknya bukan main~"

Pipiku memerah emndengar ucapan eoma. Ia selalu menggodaku setiap hari.

"Ayo makan! Aku lapar~"

Yunie sudah mengambil sayuran dan memakannya bulat-bulat. "Jadi kau yang memasak?" tanyanya padaku.

Aku mengangguk cepat, "Bagaimana, Yun? Apa enak?"

Dadaku berdebar-debar menunggu jawabannya. Sepuluh tahun sudah aku selalu belajar memasak semua makanan kesukaan Yunie. Bahkan tak hanya itu, aku juga bisa memasak makanan yang berasal Perancis, Itali, Jepang, dan India.

"Lumayan~"

Yunie melanjutkan makannya.

"Eoma heran! Tak bisakah mulutmu itu memuji Jongie sedikit saja! Selalu saja merendahkan~" haechul sudah mencibir, "Eoma tak mengerti sampai mana standar baik menurutmu!"

Yunho tak menyahut. Ia tahu eomanya akan mulai menyindirnya jika ia sampai membuatku menunduk terdiam.

_'Masih saja sama seperti dulu! CENGENG!'_ bisiknya dalam hati.

**xxx**

Aku tak bisa tidur malam ini. Dadaku tak berhenti berdebar mengingat kamar disebelahku sudah terisi olehnya. Namja yang sangat kucintai itu.

Hari ini Yunie tidur lebih awal karena perjalanan yang melelahkannya dari London ke Seoul. Semoga saja besok aku bisa kembali mengobrol dengannya. Aku akan membuatkan bekal makanan untuknya besok pagi. 'JONGIE! HWAITING!'

**xxx**

"Appa! Eoma! Tadi malam aku mendapatkan telpon dari _Bulgury Corp~_" Yunie menceritakannya dengan bersemangat ketika kami sedang sarapan. "Pagi ini aku harus segera menghadap karena lamaranku yang kukirim dari London sudah diterima dengan baik oleh mereka!"

"Jinca, Yunie?" Eoma Haechul terlihat sangat senang. "Kenapa baru menceritakannya sekarang? Kau akan jadi apa disana nanti?"

Yunho menepuk dadanya, "Aku akan menjadi manajer keuangan!"

"Ah~ appa pernah berprofesi sebagai manjaer disebuah perusahaan kecil! Karirmu pasti akan lebih baik dari appa, yun! Appa sangat bangga padamu.." Gegeu tertawa lebar, ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Yunie.

"Jongie, kau tak ingin mengucapkan selamat pada Yunie?"

Kini mereka semua menatapku. Bibirku seolah-olah kaku melihat sosok tampan yang selalu kuimpikan tiap hari itu.

"Aa… aku~" kuremas jemariku dengan kuat. Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin kuucapkan padanya. Pertama, aku ingin berterima kasih karena ia sudah menyelesaikan studinya lebih awal. Lalu bersedia menjemputku kemarin. Dan sekarang, aku sangat senang mendengarnya diterima disebuah perusahaan besar dengan jabatan yang sangat hebat. Tapi… suara dileherku mendadak tercekat!

"Chukaee~ Yun.."

Yunie tak menghiraukanku sama sekali. Ia masih memasang tampang juteknya dan sudah berdiri seraya menarik tas kerjanya, "Aku diharuskan datang lebih awal untuk perkenalan! Bye semua~"

"Eum, Yun~ bekalnya..."

Tapi Yunie sudah berjalan pergi keluar. Menaiki mobil porsche appa. Aku segera berlari kearah teras, ingin memberikan bekal yang sudah kubuat sejak jam empat pagi. Namun sosoknya sudah menghilang terlebih dahulu.

"Tenanglah!" Eoma Chulie sudah menepuk pundakku, "Ia hanya masih canggung akan kehidupan barunya! Terutama dengan keberadaan dirimu yang akan menjadi istrinya kelak! Yunie hanya belum terbiasa saja! Beri dia waktu untuk memikirkan cintanya pada dirimu, sayang~"

"Tapi eoma, aku sudah berusaha sampai saat ini! Namun hasilnya.."

"Jangan menyerah, Jongie!" Haechul memelukku, "Didalam hatinya sebenarnya sudah mengakui kecantikan dan kesempurnaanmu! Hanya saja uri Yunie masih bingung~"

"Aku akan menunggu sampai Yunie siap!"

"Kau memang menantu kesayangan eoma!"

Eoma sudah mencubit hidungku, "Pergilah kedapur! Kau akan menemukan sesuatu diatas meja! Itu kejutan untukmu sayang~"

"Dapur?" tanyaku. Lalu segera berlari kembali kedalam rumah. Kejutan?

KEJUTAN APA?

Sebuah amplop berwarna biru yang tergelatak disana, "Apa ini?"

Kubuka isinya dengan terburu-buru, aku penasaran ingin tahu apa isi dibalik amplop biru ini?

"Eh, Tiket bioskop?"

Aku berbalik dan melihat eoma dan appa sudah memperlihatkan senyumannya. Mendadak, bibirku melebar sempurna. "Dia mengajakku nonton?"

Aku menghentakan kakiku kegirangan. Yunie mengajakku nonton?

"Sweet sekali!" akupun segera bersiap untuk berangkat kuliah. Baru kali ini aku sebahagia ini setelah sekian lama penantianku padanya! Apakah ini akan menjadi kencan pertama kami?

"Eoma, Jongie harus pakai baju apa~yah?"

Pipiku bersemu merah, aku harus tampil secantik putri-putri didalam film. Aku ingin memperlihatkan pesonaku. Aku ingin memberikan pelayanan terbaikku sebagai tunangannya.

"Apapun, Jongie! Kau selalu cantik dengan apapun yang kau pakai!" Chulie eoma ikut melonjak kegirangan. Dengan cepat, aku sudah berlari kembali kekamarku dilantai atas. Seluruh isi lemari kutumpahkan keatas ranjangku. Mencari-cari baju apa yang cocok untuk kencan pertama kami.

Kutatap lagi tiket bioskop ditanganku. _'KING n QUEEN of Roma_

Pasti sangat romantis! Apa Yunie akan menggandeng tanganku?

Atau ia akan berbuat lebih?

"KYAAAAA~" aku mulai membayangkan segala hal. Tak sadar waktu sudah menunjukan tujuh lewat empat puluh lima menit. Seperempat jam lagi bel kampus akan segera berbunyi.

"Jongie! Nak, cepatlah! Kalau tidak berangkat, kau akan terlambat~" dengan wajah penuh senyuman, aku masih terus memeluk boneka gajah kesayanganku.

"JONGIEEE!"

**xxx**

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini? Sejak tadi tak berhenti tersenyum!" Junsu melirikku seraya mencoel hidungku, "Kau baru diapa-apain yah?"

"Aniyo~" aku menggeleng seraya tersenyum kembali. Akhrnya kuputuskan memakai sweater pink abu-abu dengan beberapa aksen bunga dibagian dada.

"Meskipun sudah dihukum dosen karena terlambat! Masih saja tertawa kesenangan! Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan eoh?"

"Aniyo~" lagi-lagi aku menggeleng.

"Ah~ terserahlah! Tapi asal kau tahu! Sejak pagi tadi Seungri hyung sudah mencarimu tau!"

"E'H?" senyumku langsung menghilang, "Seuri Hyung? Kenapa dengannya?"

"Seperti biasa! Ingin menjadikanmu model photography-nya!"

"Aku-kan sudah bilang tidak! Eoma Chulie tidak suka aku menjadi seorang model, Su!"

"Yah, tapi diluar sana.. semua kakak-kakak kelas kita sudah lama mengincarmu, Jae!" Junsu menunjukan sebuah majalah porno padaku. "Bahkan dua hari yang lalu seseorang mengajakku berbicara! Ia memintaku untuk membujukmu agar mau menjadi model pakaian dalam dari perusahaan mereka!"

"MWO?" aku segera menampik majalah itu hingga terjatuh dilantai.

"Kau harus hati-hati! Mereka bisa melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan seorang model yang menurut mereka berkualitas! Bahkan dengan menjebak mereka~"

"Baik! Aku mengerti! Gumawo, Su!"

Bel pulang kuliah akhirnya berbunyi, hari ini aku sudah meminta ijin pada pelatih teather kami. Aku tak mau sampai telat dalam pertemuan digedung bioskop _'Moundong Plaza'_. Setidaknya, menunggu satu jam lebih awal lebih baik daripada membiarkan Yunie menungguku lebih dahulu.

_'Hari ini benar-benar sangat indah~"_

**xxx**

Author pov

"Jung yunho! Kenalkan, dia putri pemilik Bulgury Corp!"

Yunho segera menyambut uluran tangan seorang yeoja berambut panjang. Ia berdiri dengan tegap dan tersenyum kearah yeoja berwajah kecil itu.

"Go Ahra! Aku sudah membaca CV-mu! Semuanya sangat memuaskan~" Ahra tersenyum lebar. Ia tampaknya tertarik dengan manajer baru mereka.

"Terima kasih atas pujian nona Ahra! Saya masih harus belajar banyak dari Anda!"

"Panggil saja aku, Ahra!"

"Nde~ suatu kehormatan bagi saya!" Yunho membungkuk sedikit.

"Kau benar-benar sopan! Bisakah.. kita mengobrol setelah ini?"

"Eh? Maksud nona?"

"Ahra saja! Aku mengajakmu mengobrol di caffe sepulang dari kantor.."

"Eum~ tapi.."

"Aku harap kau tak menolaknya! Ini tentang bisnis perusahaan! Pukul enam, di Maze Club pusat kota!"

Yunho terdiam sesaat, lalu mengangguk mengiyakan.

**xxx**

Jaema pov

Lututku kram. Sudah lebih dari lima jam aku menunggu ditempat ini. Sekarang bahkan sudah pukul sepuluh malam. Apa dia.. benar-benat tidak akan datang?

Yunie! Seandainya kau tahu, betapa bahagianya aku saat tahu kau berniat mengajakku menonton malam ini? Tapi kenapa kau mengecewakanku? Kau benar-benar kejam!

Apa kau tak sekalipun berpikir, bahwa aku benar-benar menganggap niatmu dengan serius hah? Lalu kenapa kau mempermainkanku sekarang? Membiarkan aku menunggumu lebih dari lima jam. Kini tak hanya filmnya yang habis. Tapi gedung bioskopnyapun sudah tutup.

"Hiks..." air mataku mengalir saat kutatap langit yang sudah mengeluarkan suara gemuruh. _'Tuhan! Apa aku sungguh tak mampu meraih hatinya? Apa ia terlalu jauh untukku? Apa sosokku benar-benar tak pantas baginya hingga ia mempermainkanku dengan cara seperti ini?'_

Mungkin benar, aku memang tidak penting bagimu. Sepuluh tahun sudah aku mencoba menantimu. Kini, mulai sekarang.. aku tak mau memperdulikanmu lagi!

_'Jung Yunho Pabo! Jeongmal Paboya~'_

Aku menahan air mata dan berusaha berjalan cepat. Air mataku mengalir deras, begitupun langit malam yang sudah memuntahkan bebannya. Hujan turun begitu deras. Aku bahkan tak perduli saat seluruh tubuh dan tasku basah kuyup. Aku hanya bisa menunduk, menunduk untuk membiarkan air mata ini jatuh dan mengalir.

Sakit!

"Appa Wonie! Eoma Bumie! Jongie mau pulang~ hiks.. hiks.."

Aku berjalan untuk mengurangi beban hatiku. Mencoba pergi kesuatu tempat yang bisa membuatku berdiri tegak dan tidak lagi menangis.

Aku mengepal kedua tanganku dengan erat. Menghembuskan napas dengan kuat, dan mencoba menerima semua keadaan ini dengan sabar. Aku menghapus air mataku sambil berlari untuk menguatkan diri.

"Jongie tak akan perduli lagi! JONGIE AKAN HIDUP DENGAN KEMAUAN JONGIE! TERSERAH YUNIE PABO MAU BILANG APA! JONGIE TAK AKAN MENGHARAPKAN YUNIE LAGI!"

"JONGIE BENCI YUNIEEEE! Hiks.. hiks.."

"JONGIE BENCI JUNG YUNHO PABO!"

**xxx**

Author pov

"Gegeu, kenapa perasaanku tidak enak yah?" Haechul mencoba meminum teh hangatnya. Hujan sudah melanda sejak satu jam yang lalu. "aku sudah menghubungi ponsel kedua anak itu! Tapi tak ada yang menjawabnya!"

"Tenanglah, Chulie! Jongie pasti aman bersama Yunie! Meski ia masih belum menerima uri Jongie! Tapi putra kita itu tak akan membiarkannya terluka!"

"Iya, aku paham! Tapi bagaimana…"

BRUK~

Suara benda jatuh terdengar didepan pintu. Membuat mereka berdua saling menatap cemas.

"Apa itu, Gegeu?"

"Tak tahu!" Hanggeng segera berlari untuk membuka pintu. Kedua matanya membelalak sempurna saat melihat tubuh Jaejoong yang terhempas ditaman rumah mereka. Tubuhnya basah kuyup ditengah hujan lebat itu.

"JONGIE?" teriakan Gegeu dan Haechul sungguh memekan telinga.

"DIMANA YUNHO HAH?"

"Aku tak tahu, Gegeu!" haechul menangis saat melihat Jaejoong yang sudah mengigil kedinginan.

"AKU BERSUMPAH! BEGITU AKU MELIHATNYA DIDEPAN PINTU RUMAH, AKU AKAN MENGHAJARNYA KARENA TELAH MEMBIARKAN URI JONGIE SAKIT SEPERTI INI!"

"DASAR ANAK BRENGSEK!" Hanggeng sudah membopong Jaejoong dipundaknya. Membawa 'putri' mereka kedalam kamarnya.

"Hiks~ Gegeu! Jongie demam tinggi.." Haechul menangis saat ia meletakan tangannya diatas kening Jaejoong. Bibirnya memucat, bahkan sudah berubah warna.

"Jongie sayang~" Hanggeng menyelimuti tubuh Jaejoong dengan selimut tebal, "Kau buka pakaiannya, Chulie! Biar aku yang merebus air hangat dan membeli obat penurun panas diapotik sekitar sini~"

Haechul mengangguk dan segera menutup pintu kamar Jaejoong setelah Hanggeng keluar. Ia menatap cemas 'putri kecil' mereka.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek Jung Yunho! Kau tega membiarkan Jongie kesayanganku kehujanan seorang diri! Begitu pulang, aku pasti menghajarmu!"

**xxx**

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**_Title : Stupid Boyfriend (No edit)_**

_Chapter : #3_

_Genre : Romance, Drama Family, Mpreg, NC/pg_

_Author : Emilia Fres_

**xxx**

Yunpa pov

Aku terus melirik jam tanganku. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Aku ingin sekali menyudahi perayan kami di caffe Maze ini. Awalnya kupikir Ahra akan membicarakan sesuatu menyakut bisnis. Tapi yang dia lakukan hanya minum-minum hingga aku harus membawanya ke apartemennya di pusat kota.

Aku tahu aku pasti dimarahi oleh Appa dan eoma. Aku tak memberitahu mereka akan pergi selarut ini karena sejak sore ponselku tertinggal dikantor.

Aku memang biasa dengan pergaulan London yang bebas, namun aku masih mematuhi aturan yang berlaku didalam rumah untuk tidak pulang lebih dari jam dua belas malam.

Kutatap lagi jam di tangan ketika mobilku sudah memasuki kompleks perumahan. Sudah pukul satu pagi. Aku pasti benar-benar kena marah!

Kupakirkan dengan terburu-buru dan berjalan memasuki rumah. Kubuka kunci pintu depan dan membuka pintu dengan hati-hati. Semoga tak menimbulkan suara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai sepagi ini, Yun?"

Benar saja, Appa sudah melipat kedua tangannya didada. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah karena amarah. "Kau masih punya malu untuk menginjakan kaki dirumah ini?"

"Appa, mian~ aku…"

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipiku, aku menoleh pada Appa. Pipiku memanas.

"Kau tau apa kesalahanmu?" gigi-gigi Appa sudah bergemeletuk, tangannya mencengkram dan membentuk tinju kemurkaan.

"KAU SUDAH MENGECEWAKAN, APPA! KAU BENAR-BENAR MENYAKITI HATI KAMI, YUN!?"

"Appa! Aku…"

"Jongie!"

Deg. Appa membuang mukanya, dadanya turun naik. Berusaha menormalkan dirinya.

"Jaejoong? Kenapa dengannya?"

Wajah Appa kembali menatapku. "Brengsek! Kau melupakan janjimu dengannya HA?" sebuah tiket yang sudah lecek dan basah dilemparnya padaku,

"ITU ADALAH TIKET YANG TERUS DIGENGAM JAEJOONG DITANGANNYA! DIA MENUNGGUMU! TERUS MENUNGGU SAMPAI HUJAN MEMBASAHI TUBUHNYA!"

Mwo?

Kutatap tiket bioskop yang tadi pagi sempat diberikan eoma padaku. Katanya aku harus mengajaknya nonton dan membuatnya gembira. Tapi…

Tapi aku melupakannya! Aku benar-benar melupakannya…

"Sekarang bagaimana?" Appa gegeu menunjuk sebuah kamar dilantai dua. Kamar dengan pintu bercat pink dengan gantungan gajah bertuliskan. .

_'Kamar Jongie'_

"Dia sakit! DIA DEMAM TINGGI!" Appa tampak ingin menamparku untuk kedua kalinya. Namun ia mencegah dan hanya berbalik pergi.

"Minta maaf padanya!" serunya seraya membelakangiku, "Hanya itu yang bisa membuat Appa dan eoma memaafkanmu!"

**xxx**

Aku membuka perlahan-lahan pintu kamar Jaejoong. Suara napasnya terdengar berat. Kutatap eoma yang ikut tertidur disampingnya. Tangannya menggenggam jemari Jaejoong dengan erat.

Aku melangkah kearahnya. Bibir mungil yang tadi pagi masih berwarna merah, kini sudah agak memutih. Demamnya pasti tinggi sekali.

"Mian~"

Kupandangi wajahnya yang pucat. Napasnya menggebu tidak stabil, "Kudengar kau menungguku dalam hujan! Bahkan sudah lima jam menunggu sampai bioskopnya tutup!"

Aku membetulkan letak kompres didahi Jaejoong.

"Aku benar-benar lupa!"

Lalu tanganku turun hingga menyentuh bibirnya. "Aku sungguh minta maaf!" kubelai pipi Jaejoong yang sangat halus. Ia benar-benar merawat tubuhnya dengan baik.

"Aku janji! Begitu kau bangun nanti…" aku mendekatkan bibirku perlahan-lahan padanya, "..aku akan bersikap lebih baik padamu!"

Chu~

Kukecup bibirnya yang membuka sedikit. Memberikanku akses untuk bisa mengulum bibir bawahnya dan menghisapnya sedikit lebih kuat. Manis.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku setiap berhadapan denganmu?" kugengam tangan Jaejoong yang tidak disentuh eoma, "Kau selalu menunduk dan terlihat takut padaku!"

Kusentuh tangannya dan mencium setiap jemari indah Jaejoong, "Kau yang membuatku bersikap kasar dan justru malah melukaimu!"

Aku membetulkan letak poni Jaejoong. Ia mulai berkeringat.

"Apa kau tahu… saat aku melihatmu pertama kali kemaren?" aku menggesek-gesekan tangan Jaejoong dipipiku. Memberinya kehangatan lebih, "..kau sangat cantik, jae!"

"Sangat cantik!"

"Eung~" Jaejooong mengerang, ia menggigit bibirnya. Apa demamnya meninggi lagi? Apa kompres dikepalanya kurang hangat?

"Yun~" isaknya, kulihat air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Ia menangis… karena aku?

"Mianhae, Jae! Jeongmal mianhae~" aku menghapus air matanya. Hatiku ikut sakit melihatnya begitu.

Sejak eoma memberiku foto dirinya setiap tahun. Aku baru sadar… jika aku sudah mencintainya dilubuk hatiku yang terdalam.

"Aku sangat menunggu perkembanganmu setiap tahunnya.."

"Bahkan aku menyimpan semua foto ulang tahunmu, Jae! Namun entah dari mana.. sisi hatiku yang lain selalu menolak kehadiranmu! Karena dirimu, orangtuaku sampai melupakanku! Mereka lebih menyanyangimu daripada aku! Karena kau.. aku harus hidup tanpa bisa bergerak bebas mencari wanita yang kusukai!

Itulah kenapa aku berusaha untuk melupakanmu? Berusaha untuk cuek dan tak perduli!

"Jangan menangis lagi.." aku menyeka air matanya, "Aku akan berubah! Aku tak akan membuatmu menunggu lagi…"

Kucium lagi bibirnya. Bagian yang sejak dulu selalu ingin kucoba.

"Maaf, aku mencuri dua ciumanmu! Cepatlah sembuh~"

**xxx**

Author pov

Semilir angin pagi telah membuat rambut Jaejoong menari-nari diwajah cantiknya. Matanya yang indah masih terpejam, tubuh dinginnya kini perlahan-lahan menghangat.

Haechul membuka matanya, dilihatnya 'putri kecilnya' sudah terlihat lebih baik. Wajahnya sudah berwarna kembali, tidak sepucat semalam. Ia hampir mati ketakutan karena demam Jaejoong tak kunjung turun.

Diperiksanya kembali thermometer yang terpasang diketiak Jaejoong, "Tiga puluh tujuh koma delapan! Masih sedikit panas~"

Chu~

Dikecupnya kening Jaejoong dan berusaha mengulet untuk merentangkan otot-ototnya yang pegal. "Ah~ aku belum memasak!"

Namun saat Haechul ingin beranjak pergi, tangan jaejoong sudah mencengkram pergelangannya.

"Jongie? Kau sudah sadar, nak?"

Haechul kembali duduk diatas ranjang, ia tersenyum melihat mata bulat itu terbuka lebar.

"Bagaimana? Masih sakit?"

Jaejoong menggeleng, ia hanya menatap Haechul dengan wajah sedih. "Aku gagal, eoma~"

"Aniyo~" Haechul menggeleng, ia sudah menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Jaejoong, "Kau tidak gagal dan tak akan pernah gagal!"

"Hiks~ tapi Yunie tak lagi mengharapkan Jongie!"

"Siapa bilang!? Yunie akan mulai mencintaimu sayang?"

"Tapi buktinya…"

"Usst~" jari Haechul sudah mengarah dibibir Jaejoong, "Jangan bicara lagi! Pokoknya eoma akan menghukumnya karena sudah melalaikanmu! Eoma akan mnghukumnya dengan sangat berat!" diusapnya puncak kepala Jaejoong, "Pokoknya eoma tak mau mendengar kata menyerah dari bibirmu! KAU.. adalah menantu syah eoma!"

Jaejoong sudah tak bisa lagi tersenyum seperti dulu. Ia hanya menggeleng dan memejamkan matanya, "Hatinya tak akan bisa Jongie raih! Meski raganya akan menjadi milik Jongie…"

"Jongie?"

Air mata Jaejoong sudah mengalir lagi, "Jongie hanya ingin yunie bisa memandang Jongie selayaknya istri yang dia inginkan! Bukan keterpaksaan, eoma…"

Haechul tersenyum, "Inilah yang eoma suka dari Jongie! Cintamu pada uri Yunie sangat tulus! Kalau begitu.." Haechul sudah menyentil hidung Jaejoong.

"Hapus air matamu dan dengarkan eoma baik-baik!"

"Eh?"

"Kalau kau memang ingin merebut hatinya! Maka kita harus menjebak Yunho dan membuat dia sadar akan perasaannya!"

"Maksud eoma?" Jaejoong sudah duduk dan menyandarkan kepalanya ditiang tanjang.

Haechul menjentikan jemarinya, "Berapa umurmu sekarang, Jongie?"

"Aku? Sembilan belas eoma! Waeyo?"

"Usia yang tepat untuk menggodanya dengan tubuhmu, sayang! Ayo~ eoma ajarkan kau sesuatu!" Haechul membisikan sesuatu pada Jaejoong. Perlahan-lahan membuat pipi indah Jaejoong seketika berubah warna menjadi merah.

"YAA! Apa maksud eoma dengan memakai pakaian tidur yang seksi setiap malam?! Aish.. eoma aneh!"

Haechul terkikik, "Justru itu! Kita biarkan Yunie tergoda dengan tubuh seksimu! Eoma yakin, ia akan kelepek-klepek begitu melihat tubuh indahmu sayang!"

"Tapi masa begitu? Kami bahkan belum menikah eoma!"

"Yang penting jebol dulu, sayang! Soal menikah itu urusan belakangan…"

"MWO?" Hanggeng yang baru saja membuka pintu seraya membawa senampan bubur hangat sudah membulatkan matanya, "YAAA! CHULIE! Apa yang kau katakan pada Jongie unyu kita? Kau perdayai otaknya yang polos, ha?"

"Ah~ gegeu! Kau datang terlalu pagi, sayang!?"

**xxx**

Yunpa pov

Hari ini aku tak bisa tidur. Aku terus memikirkan Jaejoong sepanjang malam.

Bahkan sekarang aku belum melihatnya lagi. Appa dan eoma terus saja menyibukan diri dikamar Jaejoong. Membiarkanku sarapan dimeja sendrian.

Aku tahu perbuatanku kelewatan, tapi aku sudah benar-benar menyesal.

Tidakkah mereka memaafkanku sekarang?

"Aku harus bagaimana?" aku emndesah kecewa, apa mereka akan terus mendiamiku seperti ini?

"Apa kau sudah sadar akan kesalahanmu?" suara eoma Chullie terdengar dari lantai atas. Ia sudah menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju meja makan. Namun kedua tangannya sudah melipat didada, "Katakan, apa yang membuatmu melupakan Jongie sampai lima jam lebih? Kemana saja kau kemaren?"

Eoma sudah mengintrogasiku seperti seorang polisi.

"Mian, putri bosku mengajakku berbicara tentang urusan bisnis, eoma! Tapi ternyata kami pulang terlalu malam…"

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau berselingkuh dengan putri bosmu?"

"YAA! Jangan asal menuduh, eoma! Aku tak berselingkuh!"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau bisa memilih yeoja tak dikenal itu daripada uri Jaejoong?"

Aku sudah membuang napasku kuat-kuat, "Aku sudah bilang kalau ia mengajakku bicara! Aku tak mungkin menolaknya! Ia putri dari bosku!"

"JUSTRU KARENA IA PUTRI DARI BOSMU! Kau harus bisa menolaknya!" eoma sudah mendelik lebar, "Bagaimana kalau ia sampai jatuh cinta padamu karena hal ini?"

"Tak akan eoma, dia.."

"Eoma tak mau tahu! Setelah ini.. kau harus meminta maaf pada Jongie! Dan sebagai hukuman karena kelalaianmu.. eoma memintamu mengantar jemput Jongie kekampusnya setiap hari!"

"MWO? Aku?"

"Ya! Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau! Kau wajib menemaninya sebelum dan sesudah pulang kantor! Eoma tak mau kau mengambil jatah waktu lain untuk mengobrol dengan yeoja aneh itu! ARRASO?"

Aku tak menjawabnya. Meski menolaknya, pasti tak akan berguna. Titah eoma adalah keputusan final untukku.

'Ah~ Jae, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?'

'Apa kau sudah baikan?'

Bahkan untuk sarapanpun rasanya tidak enak. Eoma dan appa pasti masih marah padaku. Apalagi Jaejoong? Aku tak tahu bagaimana menghadapinya nanti?

**xxx**

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**_Title : Stupid Boyfriend (No edit)_**

_Chapter : #4_

_Genre : Romance, Drama Family, Mpreg, NC/pg_

_Author : Emilia Fres_

**xxx**

Yunpa pov

Baik! Setelah membaca chapter-chapter sebelumnya kau boleh menyalahkanku!

Aku menerimanya..

Aku memang bodoh! Pacar yang bodoh!

Menyia-nyiakan namja sepolos dan sefeminine dirinya.

"Aku tak bisa konsen!" aku melempar pulpen kerjaku. Segudang proposal dimeja membuat kepalaku makin pusing. Bayang-bayang wajah Jaejoong ketika mengigau kemaren dan menyebut namaku terus terbayang dikepala!

Aku tahu Jaejoong sudah mencintaiku sejak dulu!

Wajahnya yang polos sudah mengungkapkan kenyataan.

"Yun, kau ada waktu? Aku ingin bicara denganmu!" Ahra sudah datang, bahkan kali ini ia tak mengetuk pintuku terlebih dahulu. "Aku ingin bicara mengenai kemaren!"

Ia duduk diatas mejaku, kuku-kukunya yang cantik sudah menelusuri meja dan hampir menyentuh tanganku. Aku menggesernya, "Mian, aku sibuk!"

"Wae? Apa ada yang tak setuju jika kita pergi bersama?" Ahra mengkat daguku. Memintaku agar melihat wajahnya, "Kemarin kau sangat _interest_ saat menerima ajakanku! Lalu kenapa…"

"Aku ada janji dengan seseorang.."

Ahra terkejut, "Seseorang? Siapa?"

Mungkin inilah saatnya.

Untuk mengumumkan pada setia orang. Tentang hubunganku yang tersembunyi.

"Tunanganku!"

"MWO?" Ahra segera menyingkir dari meja. Ia menatapku kaget, "Kau sudah bertunangan?"

"He-um! Dia mahasiswa seni!"

"Tapi…" Ahra terlihat syok, "Kau menulis status 'singgle' di CV mu?"

"Ya! Dan aku tak bisa menuliskan status _'sudah bertunangan' _didalam CV, bukan?" seruku, mencoba bersikap biasa padanya. "Kecuali jika kami menikah nanti~"

Ahra menatapku dengan kesal, "Mian kalau begitu!" ia segera berbalik dan membuka pintu dengan kasar. Aku bisa tahu ia sedang marah sekarang! Suara high-heelsnya terdengar sampai sini.

Aku kembali membuka laporanku, namun suara sms sudah membuatku kembali bermain dengan ponsel flip-plop ini.

_'From : Eoma_

_Message :_

_Jongie sedang membantu eoma memasak sekarang! _

_Tapi karena ia baru sembuh, eoma hanya mengijinkannya memotong sayuran. XD_

_Kalau kau ingin meminta maaf padanya! Berikan ia buah strawberry dan beberapa tangkai bunga Anggerk padanya! Eoma yakin, senyumnya akan mengembang lagi untukmu…'_

Aku tersenyum melihat sms dari eoma Chulie. Ia benar-benar mendikte hubungan kami. Tapi aku berterima kasih padanya, eoma selalu memberitahu segalanya tentang Jaejoong. Segala yang tak pernah kutahu sebelumnya. Tak heran Jaejoong jadi centil dan semakin mirip dengan perempuan!

Itu pasti karena eomaku!

**xxx**

Aku sengaja berhenti didepan swalayan, tak jauh dari tempat kerjaku. Kuambil keranjang sayur dan mengambil lima kilo strawberry berukuran besar. Kuangkat buah strawberry itu kearah cahaya lampu. Menelitinya.

Buah ini mengingatkanku akan bibirnya.

Merah, manis dan sedikit kecut karena Jaejoong waktu itu belum mandi. ^_^"

_'Uri Jongie sangat suka masak, Yunie!'_

_'Ia bahkan selalu bereksperimen dengan bawang Bombay dan kacang panjang!'_

Aku ingat eoma pernah mengatakan hal itu!

"Ah~ siapa tahu ia akan memasak kembali untukku?"

Aku segera mengambil tiga kilo bawang Bombay. "Sepertinya cukup!"

Aku melangkah menuju kasir, namun tatapanku terarah pada sebuah boneka yang terpajang dietalase kasir. Boneka beruang berwarna putih dengan syal dan topi rajutan berwarna merah.

"_Lucunya~_ Jaejoong pasti suka!"

**xxx**

OK! Kau bisa bilang aku namja yang plinplan! Fine..

Kuakui itu! Aku sendiri tak bisa bersikap normal didepan namja cantik itu!

Ya, aku memang membencinya! Tapi aku juga menyukainya!

Kau bisa lihat apa yang kulakukan sekarang?

Aku seperti orang yang sedang kasmaran!

Berusaha merebut perhatiannya kembali!

Setidaknya mendapatkan maaf darinya!

_Jung Yunho yang pabo!_

Predikatmu sebagai siswa teladan atau apapun yang membuatmu memenangkan penghargaan di London! Kini sama sekali tak berguna begitu berbicara mengenai perasaanku sendiri..

Aku dibuat tak bisa berpikir didepan namja cantik itu!

Didepan Tunanganku sendiri!

**xxx**

"Aku pulang~" aku sudah keluar dari mobilku. Aku tahu Appa pasti masih sibuk ditoko bunganya. Sementara eoma dan Jaejoong masih saja sibuk di dapur tercinta mereka. Tempat favorit mereka berdua pastinya. Dasar ibu-ibu rumah tangga.

Ya, hari ini Jaejoong tak masuk kuliah! Karena meski demamnya sudah turun, tapi wajahnya masih sangat pucat..

"Ini! Aku bawakan buah strawberry untukmu.." aku meletakan tiga buah kantung kresek besar didepan meja dapur. Persis didepan Jaejoong. Namun perhatiannya tak lepas dari tumisan yang sedang dibuatnya. Ia sama sekali tak beralih dan mulai mengabaikanku sekarang.

_ ! _

Jaejoong benar-benar marah!

"Ah~ Strawaberry yah!" eoma chulie berusaha mengatasi ketegangan. "Wah, bagaimana kau tahu Jongie suka buah itu, Yun? Hoho~ kau memang calon suami yang hebat! Tau saja kesukaan uri Jongie…"

Eoma sudah tertawa tak tahu arah, aku hanya bisa menaikan alisku. Bagaimana bisa ia berakting seperti itu? Mending jika bagus, tapi siapapun pasti sudah tahu akal bulusnya dengan memberitahuku lewat ponsel.

"Eh? Apa ini?" eoma sudah menunjukan sekeresek bawang Bombay, "Buat apa ini, Yun? Kau ingin mandi dengan air bawang eoh?"

Eoma bergidik ngeri.

"Aku hanya berpikir Jae akan menyukainya, bukankah ia suka bereksperimen!" kulirik Jaejoong yang sudah menghias piring dimeja makan dengan beberapa selada dan tomat. Membuatnya tampak cantik.

"Tapi tak perlu sebanyak ini, sayang!" eoma sudah memasukan semua belanjaanku kedalam kulkas. Menendangnya seolah tak berharga. Dasar tidak sopan!

"Lalu, apa yang tersembunyi dalam plastik besar ini?" Eoma kembali bertanya, terus menggangguku dengan pertanyaan yang tidak penting. Tidak tahu aku sedang sibuk memandangi punggung Jaejoong, ha?

"Itu boneka, aku tak sengaja membelinya!" seruku, sudah berjalan kearah kamar untuk berganti bajuku.

"Ah~ lihat Jongie! Didalam boneka ini ada rajutan bertuliskan namamu…" kudengar suara eoma yang bersorak girang. Ia berlari dan menunjukkannya pada Jaejoong. Dapat kulihat senyumnya mengembang begitu melihat kartu yang tertulis disana.

'Akhirnya, aku bisa kembali melihat senyumannya!'

Kulepas dasiku dan membuka kemeja, mungkin mandi tak akan memakan waktu lama sebelum turun untuk makan malam bersama.

Namun bayangan wajah jaejoong terus terbayang dalam pikiranku. Bibir cemberutnya yang menatap kesal saat melihatku masuk kedapur. Sangat berbeda dengan senyum yang terukir begitu melihat rajutan benang yang kuminta pada pelayan di swalayan tadi.

Benang-benang itu tersulam dengan indah membentuk beberapa huruf..

**_'J a e , . . .'_**

**xxx**

Sudah hari ketiga sejak aku tiba di Seoul. Hari ini aku berjanji pada eoma untuk menjemput Jaejoong dikampusnya. Entah kenapa sejak tadi aku tak bisa konsen kerja. Terus menatap jam tanganku setiap satu jam sekali. Kenapa jam enam begitu lama rasanya? Oh my god!

'Keep your Head Down~'

Alarm ponselku berbunyi. Secepat kilat aku meraih jas hitamku dan berlari menuju parkiran. _Seoul Art University._ Itulah tujuanku sekarang..

**xxx**

Aku berjalan kembali diatas serasah dedaun eboni yang telah mengering. Bisa kudengar lantunan suara denting piano. Apa Jaejoongku yang memainkannya?

"See, jaejoong hyung itu tak hanya super duper cantik! Ia juga pintar dalam berakting, permainan pianonya tak kalah bagus!" kudengar dua orang namja sedang mencuri-curi dengar dari arah Auditorium. Mereka tampak masih muda. Sepertinya mahasiswa tingkat pertama.

"Jae hyung benar-benar favoritku! Dia seperti bidadari langit! Sangat sulit untuk kuraih.." dua namja itu masih mengintip-ngintip untuk melihat pertunjukan.

"Arkh~ seandainya ia bisa menjadi milikku!"

'APA MAKSUDNYA? SIAPA YANG JADI MILIK SIAPA?'

'JAEJOONG HANYA PUNYAKU, TAU!?'

'DASAR BOCAH! BERANI-BERANINYA BERKHAYAL YANG TIDAK-TIDAK!'

"Oh, Jae hyung! Lihatlah adik kelasmu ini… orang yang selalu menunggumu setiap pagi didepan gerbang hanya untuk menyapamu…"

Tanganku sudah terkepal. Dua namja culun itu berani mencuri-curi pandang kearah Jaejoong, ha? DASAR!

"Kapan surat ini bisa kusampaikan padanya?" dua namja itu sudah merosot didepan pintu auditorium. Dengan senyum yang terpaksa, aku sudah berjalan kearah mereka berdua.

"Ada apa ini?" seruku, berpura-pura sebagai dosen Universitas ini. "Kalian ingin mencuri, eoh?"

"Aniyo, sosaengnim! Aniyo~" mereka berdua tampak ketakutan, "Ini! Kami hanya ingin menyampaikan surat ini pada namja cantik itu!"

Mereka menunjuk Jaejoong, "Dia kakak kelas kami yang paling dikagumi! Kumohon, tolong sampaikan ini padanya.."

Aku meraih kedua surat berwarna biru itu, "Baik! Aku akan menyampaikannya! Sekarang, pergilah.."

"Terima kasih, sosaengnim! Terima kasih.."

Kedua namja culun itu membungkuk berkali-kali, lalu pergi tunggang langgang.

"HUH! Beraninya mengirim surat pada orang yang sudah bertunangan!" aku segera merobek kedua surat itu. Lalu memasukannya kedalam kantung jasku.

Kubalikan badanku dan segera menatap Jaejoong yang masih asyik bermain teater. Dia benar-benar nakal! Baru sembuh tapi sudah mengambil banyak kegiatan seperti in!

Aku berjalan mendekatinya, tapi aku sadar ada yang aneh dari acting mereka. Jaejoong tengah terpejam. Ia tertidur dalam sebuah ranjang. Wig yang dipakainya tergerai.

"Jae…"

**xxx**

_"Oh~ Juliet!"_ namja berbibir lebar yang berperan sebagai Romeo itu sudah berjalan kearah Jaejoong.

_"Meski ragamu mati! Tapi cintaku padamu akan kekal abadi.."_ sebuah botol yang berada ditangan Changmin sudah dilemparnya, _"Aku bahkan rela meneguk cairan kematian hanya untuk bersamamu, sayang~"_

Changmin berjalan kembali dan meraih tangan Jaejoong yang tertidur, _"Sarangahe~"_

Lalu bibirnya yang lebar dan tipis itu sudah mengerucut sempurna. Siap mencium 'buah cherry' milikku itu.

"MWO? ! ! !" aku sudah berlari dan melempar tasku. Mencoba menahan bocah berbibir lebar itu untuk mencium sesuatu yang dibuat khusus untuk diriku seorang. Sampai matipun, aku tak akan rela membiarkan milikku disentuh orang lain.

"ANDWEEE!" aku mendorong Changmin dengan kencang. Membuat jidatnya mendarat disebuah pohon besar yang dijadikan aksesoris panggung. Changmin, _sang romeo_… sukses pingsan diatas panggung Auditorium terbesar dari Seoul Art University.

Dan bibir ini.. akhirnya menempel tepat mengenai sasaran.

**_C h u ~_**

Sukses pula membangunkan Julietku tercinta. Kim Jaejoong.

**xxx**

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**FF YUNJAE**

**Title : Stupid Boyfriend (No edit)**

Chapter : #5

_Genre : Romance, Drama Family, Mpreg, NC/pg_

_Author : Emilia Fres_

**xxx**

Jaema pov

Mataku telah terpejam. Inilah waktu untuk sang Juliet menghadapi kematiannya.

Kudengar suara langkah changmin yang mendekat, aku tak tahu apa yang sedang dia lakukan saat ini? Aku hanya bisa menunggu…

Menunggu saat tangannya mulai menyentuhku dan memberikau tanda untukku agar membuka mata sesaat lagi. Namun apa yang kudengar? Suara teriakan dari seseorang telah membuyarkan konsentrasiku. Teriakan yang sangat keras. Hampir merusak gendang telingaku.

Teriakan dari seseorang yang kukenal!

…dari tunanganku yang pabo!

_But wait!_

? ? ?

**_Chup~_**

Kurasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibirku, menekan kepalaku. h. .

Kubuka mataku untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Tapi sinar lampu panggung telah tertutup oleh seseorang. Seseorang yang kini berada tepat didepan wajahku. .

Ia. .

Iaaaa….

**_Menciumku?_**

". . . ."

Aku mengedip-ngedip dengan cepat. Mata musang itu hanya beberapa centi dari wajahku. Sementara hidung dan bibirnya. "M W O ?"

Ia menciumku?

_Yunie menciumku? _

"YAAA!?" seseorang sudah menjewer telinga Yunho dan menariknya menjauh dari bibirku. Sosaengnim segera menariknya keluar dari panggung, "Siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa masuk ketempat ini?"

Aku segera terbangun dan mengejar Sosaengnim Cheng, pelatih teater kami yang kini menjewer kuping Yunie.

"ARgkhhh~ sakittttt….." Yunho meringis kesakitan, ia menyentuh telinganya. "JANGAN DITARIK!"

"Dasar orang asing! Datang-datang mencium juliet kami dan mendorong romeoku sampai pingsan!" Sosaengnim sudah mendorongnya keluar Auditorium. "Sana pergi sebelum aku menuntutmu!"

"Sosaengnim! Mian.. mianhae…" aku membungkuk berkali-kali.

"Kenapa kau yang meminta maaf, Jae? Orang gila itu yang sudah merusak latihan kita!"

Aku melirik Yunie yang sudah mengusap-usap telinganya yang merah. Bibirnya menggerutu kesal. Ia menatapku dengan kesal. Aku mencoba menerangkannya pada Sosaengnim. Tapi…"Ia…"

"JELAS SAJA AKU CEMBURU!" Yunho sudah berdiri dihadapan Sosaengnim Cheng, "Karena aku adalah tunangannya!"

Seisi auditorium tercengang lebar. Mereka bahkan melupakan Changmin yang tergeletak dan segera berhambur mendekati kami.

"Kalau mau menuntut! Seharusnya kalian yang kutuntut!" Yunie sudah menarik tanganku. "KARENA JULIET KALIAN INI ADALAH TUNANGANKU! Dan KAU…" tunjuknya pada Sosaengnim Lee yang sudah membuka lebar mulutnya karena terkejut.

"..TAK BERHAK memberinya adegan ciuman TANPA seijinku!" Yunie segera menarikku dan membuat gaun julietku terseret dan terinjak-injak. Ia bahkan tak sadar kalau aku tidak menggunakan sepatu dan masih bertelanjang kaki. Ia menarik tanganku dengan kasar dan membiarkan orang-orang diluar melihat dandananku memakai wig dan gaun ini. Aku sangat malu! Benar-benar malu.

"MASUK!" bentaknya, langsung mendorongku masuk kedalam mobil.

Aku tak mengerti ada apa dengannya?

**_BRAK!_**

Pintu mobil tertutup. Ia melanjukan mobilnya bagai orang kesetenan.

"Jadi…" bisa kulihat asap keluar dari hidung dan bibirnya. "…itu kerjaanmu selama ini! BERCIUMAN DENGAN LAKI-LAKI LAIN DAN BERDALIH KLO INI HANYA SEKEDAR _ACTING_?"

Ia berteriak-teriak tidak jelas.

"Apa maksudmu? Seharusnya aku yang meminta penjelasan darimu, Yun?" aku kembali teringat pada ciuman yang baru saja terjadi, "Kau tiba-tiba datang dan mencium bibirku? Lalu membuat Changmin pingsan tanpa kuketahui penyebabnya!? Kau juga membentak pelatih teater kami! Tak hanya itu… kau juga menarikku pergi begitu saja! Tidakkah kau tahu itu sangat…."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! AKU SEDANG MENGINTROGASIMU!" Yunie melotot marah padaku. "Jadi, inikah kelakuaanmu selama ini?"

Aku sudah mengalihkan pandanganku dan memunggungi dirinya. "TERSERAH!"

Aku benar-benar membencinya! Sangat!

_Kenapa ia selalu menyalahkanku dan berpikir buruk tentangku?_

_Ia bahkan menolak untuk menjelaskan tentang ciumannya tadi!?_

Kurasakan air mataku menetes perlahan-lahan. Aku benci selalu seperti ini! Aku benci…

"Jae…" suaranya mulai melembut. "Mian…"

Aku segera menutup telingaku. Aku tak mau terpengaruh oleh bujuk rayunya lagi!

JUNG YUNHO SUDAH KETERLALUAN!

KETERLALUAN!

**xxx**

Aku membuka pintu dengan cepat dan segera berlari tanpa alas kaki kedalam rumah. Membuat eoma dan appa yang tengah menyiram tanaman berdua menatap kami dengan bingung.

"Yun, ada apa?"

Aku tak lagi mendengar suara mereka. Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang dijelaskan oleh putra kesayangan mereka itu! Air mataku mengalir saat kurebahkan tubuh ini kedalam kasur hangatku. Kupeluk boneka gajah milikku.

"Jung Yunho pabo! Menyebalkan!" isakku. Lalu mata ini mengarah pada boneka beruang yang ada disampingku. Boneka pemberiannya kemaren.

"KAU SANGAT MENYEBALKAN, TAU! MENYEBALKAN!" aku menendang beruang putih itu sampai mental. Dan menutupi seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut.

**xxx**

Author pov

"Jaejoong marah padaku, eoma!" Yunho menjelaskan pada kedua orangtuanya setelah ia diseret oleh Haechul menuju ruang tamu. Kini mereka bertiga terduduk di sofa.

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Haechul sudah melipat kedua tangannya, kesal dengan putra semata wayangnya itu. _'Katanya mahasiswa berprestasi dr London! Tapi menghadapi tunangannya sendiri saja tidak bisa!'_

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, eoma!"

"Kalau begitu uri Jongie tak mungkin marah padamu, Yun!" Hanggeng angkat bicara. "Kau memukulnya?"

"Aniyo, Appa!" Yunho menggeleng, "Aku tak mungkin melakukan itu padanya! Aku hanya…"

"Hanya apa, Yun?"

"Hanya…." Yunho tak tahu apa ia harus mengatakan ini atau tidak, "Hanya…"

Mereka berdua menunggu…

"…hanya mencium bibirnya didepan umum, jadi eoma dan appa jangan meledek dan menanyaiku lagi! Aku mau mandi!" Yunho sudah berdiri dan berlari terburu-buru kedalam kamarnya. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Ia malu.

Haechul membutuhkan waktu untuk mencerna ucapan putranya, lalu suara teriakan terdengar dari bibirnya beberapa saat kemudian. "KYAAA! PUTRAKU MEMANG PINTAR!"

**xxx**

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Changmin sekarang Su? Apa dia sudah sadar?" Jaejoong menghubungi ponsel Junsu. Sahabat baiknya yang masih berada didalam teather sebagai penanggung jawab kostum untuk acara festival beberapa hari lagi.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, Jae! Anak itu sudah sehat kembali begitu aku meberinya lima porsi pizza!"

"Ah~ syukurlah kalau begitu! Aku akan mengganti uang pizzamu besok!"

"No problem! Tapi aku lebih senang jika kau memukul pipi tunanganmu sekarang juga!" Junsu terdengar kesal rupanya dengan insiden tadi sore. "..aku ingin memberinya pelajaran karena sudah menggangu latihan kita!"

"Aku sedang memberinya pelajaran sekarang!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Aku masih berharap kau akan mempertimbangan pertunangan ini kembali!"

"Mempertimbangkan pertunangan?" Jaejoong memekik kaget, "Aniyo! Aku masih ingin melanjutkan pertunangan kami, Su! Mian.."

"Kalau itu memang baik kenapa tidak? Ya sudah! Bye, Jae!"

"Bye.."

Jaejoong mematikan ponselnya, ia tak sadar bahwa disamping kamarnya kini terpasang telinga manusia yang mencoba mencuri dengar pembicaraannya dengan Junsu. Begitu mendengar kalimat terakhir Jaejoong, Yunho segera membuka kamar tunangannya itu tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Dilemparnya sobekan surat kedua namja tadi sore keatas ranjang Jaejoong,

"Apa ini?" Jaejoong menatap sobekan dari surat-surat itu.

"Surat untukmu!"

"MWO?" mata Jaejoong melotot lebar, "Dan kau sengaja merobeknya?"

Tanpa rasa bersalah Yunho mengangguk, "Seharusnya kau sadar kalau sudah punya tunangan! Kenapa tak kau umumkan pada seluruh teman-teman kampusmu? Atau kau sengaja mau menutupinya untuk menggoda namja-namja dikampusmu?" mata Yunho sudah berkilat-kilat.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, JUNG YUNHO!" Jaejoong sudah membawa robekan kertas itu keatas meja belajar dan mencoba menyusunnya kembali.

Yunho tak menyangka Jaejoong akan memanggil namanya seperti itu. "YAA! BERSIKAPLAH SOPAN PADA TUNANGANMU!"

"PERGI!" Jaejoong sudah menarik tangan Yunho dan mendorongnya keluar pintu. Suara teriakan Jaejoong membuat Yunho merasa gagal untuk kedua kalinya,

"Jangan ganggu aku lagi!" ancam Jaejoong sebelum ia membanting pintu kamarnya.

"_Oh Tuhan! Apa yang kulakukan tadi? Harusnya aku meminta maaf padanya…" _Yunho berjalan lemas kekamarnya sendiri, _"Tapi kini aku malah membuatnya semakin membenciku…"_

**xxx**

Pukul Sembilan malam.

Yunho sudah membulak-balikan halaman buku tentang manajemen perusahaan, namun rasa kantuk tak kunjung datang.

"Aish, kenapa diotakku hanya ada dirinya?" Yunho sudah melempar buku itu keatas meja belajarnya. Namun suara pintu yang terbuka dari kamar sebelah membuat senyum mengembang dari wajahnya.

"JAEEE!" teriaknya sebelum berlari keluar dengan tergesa-gesa. Tampaklah Jaejoong dengan pakaian tidur panjang bermotif gajah dan sepatu berbulu warna pink. Mata Yunho melotot sempurna. Apalagi ketika Jaejoong berbalik dan membawa boneka beruang ditangannya. Tunangannnya itu benar-benar cantik dan imut. Pipi namja bermata musang itupun segera menghangat.

"Apa?" mata bulat Jaejoong berkedip-kedip luchu. Ia menunggu Yunho yang kini sudah menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sendiri.

"Eum…" Yunho mulai salah tingkah. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tak karuan. "Mpp… maaau nonton.. bersamaku.. lagi?"

"….."

"Aku hanya berpikir… kalau kita butuh sesuatu yang bisa membuat kita berdua… eum.. maksudku…" Yunho berbicara panjang lebar saat ia tak mendapat respon dari Jaejoong. Dilihatnya Jaejoong hanya mematung dan kembali berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Ani!" jawabnya.

"Waeyo?" Yunho ikut menuruni tangga.

Rasa panik menjalar. Jaejoong… ?

"Aku tak akan tertipu olehmu untuk kedua kalinya!" Jaejoong sudah berjalan kearah dapur. Ingin membuat susu untuk dirinya sediri.

"Kau masih membuat susu?" Yunho menatap kotak susu dan air panas yang sedang dituangkan Jaejoong. "Itu kekanak-kanakan! Kau sudah sembilan belas tahun!"

Jaejoong sudah mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar cibiran dari Yunho, "Aku memang kekanak-kanakan! Tapi aku tak pernah memintamu mengikutiku! Jadi menjauhlah mulai sekarang.."

Jaejoong sudah berlari naik keatas. Membawa segelas susu ditangannya.

"Begitu saja sudah marah!" yunho mengejarnya dan mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup. "Pokoknya aku menunggumu besok sore didepan gedung bioskop!"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban.

Yunho menghembuskan napas kesal, "Aku akan menunggumu!"

Lalu ia kembali kekamarnya.

Tak tahu jika Jaejoong sudah menggigit boneka beruangnya didalam kamar, mencoba menahan suaranya. Ia ingin berteriak. Sejujurnya. Namun ia tak mau Yunho mengetahui itu.

Setelah yakin kamar Yunho sudah tertutup dan tak ada lg suara yang terdengar, Jaejoong beranjak dan melemparkan isi lemari kedalam tempat tidurnya. Ia sudah melompat-lompat kegirangan dan mulai sibuk mencari baju yang cocok untuknya.

"Apa yang harus kupakai? Haruskah aku membeli baju baru besok?" Jaejoong menangkupkan pipinya sendiri, "Belum apa-apa aku sudah berdebar! Omo… tenang Jongie! Tenanglah…"

Tapi senyuman itu terus mengambang dipipinya. Ia tak bisa memungkiri bahwa dirinya begitu bahagia sekarang. Ia tak yakin ia bisa memejamkan mata malam ini.

**xxx**

Jaejoong dan Yunho tampak sangat berseri-seri. Mereka berdandan habis-habisan saat ini. Tapi mereka berdua tidak bilang pada siapapun tentang pertemuan di Bisokop nanti. Terutama pada Haechul dan Hanggeng. Ia tak mau orangtua cerewet itu meledek mereka nantinya.

"Kami berangkat dulu, eoma!" Yunho sudah menghabiskan sarapannya dan berjalan menuju halaman depan. Begitupun dengan Jaejoong.

"Hari ini kau sangat cantik, Jongie sayang!" Haechul mengedipkan matanya, "Apa terjadi sesuatu yang tidak eoma tahu?"

_**Blush~**_

Pipi Jaejoong memerah, ia hanya menggeleng. Karena takut ketahuan, iapun segera berpamitan dan berlari menyusul Yunho. Sementara Haechul sudah tertawa mengingat kejadian semalam. Dimana dirinya berusaha mengumpat dibawah meja makan hanya untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua putranya itu.

"Masa muda benar-benar menyenangkan!"

**xxx**

Didalam mobil baik Jaejoong maupun Yunho tak bicara.

Mereka berusaha menyembunyikan kegembiraan mereka.

_'Apa kau akan datang, Jae?'_

_'Apa kau benar-benar menepati janjimu kali ini, yun?'_

Dua orang dengan gengsi yang tinggi saling terdiam. Mereka mencoba melirik tunangan mereka hanya dari kaca spion. Terlalu angkuh untuk menatap langsung dan menggerakan badan mereka kesamping sedikit saja. Hingga…

"Ada rambut yang jatuh/bulu matamu jatuh.."

Keduanya saling berbicara bersamaan,

"AH` terima kasih~" Jaejoong menarik rambut yang ada dibajunya. Tapi tidak dengan Yunho. Ia tak tahu dimana bulu matanya jatuh. Tangan kirinya hanya meraba-raba pipinya saja.

"Bisa kau ambilkan untukku?"

"He?" Jaejoong terbengong,

"Tolong ambilkan!" Yunho menunjuk pipinya, "Bulu mataku…"

Jaejoongpun mengangguk, tangannya mulai berkeringat. Ini pertama kalinya ia menyentuh wajah tunangannya. Ia ingin berusaha tenang, tapi tak bisa. Ini terlalu gugup untuknya.

"Sudah.." Jaejoong agak panik saat wajah Yunho terarah langsung padanya. Dirinya bisa melihat bintik-bintik kecil diwajah tunangannya. Membuat jantungnya berdetak terlalu cepat. Jaejoong tak menyangka wajah tunangannya bisa sesempurna itu. Bibir tebalnya benar-benar basah, menggodanya untuk merasakan betapa manis milik Yunho sebenarnya. Kemaren ia memang sudah merasakannya, tapi itu terlalu cepat dan mendadak. Jaejoong tak siap.

"Tanganmu dingin!" Yunho tersenyum, ia tahu tunangannya itu sedang gugup. Apalagi ketika Jaejoong mulai meremas-remas tangannya sendiri. Posenya begitu _ciute,_

"Kita sudah sampai…" seru Yunho.

'Kenapa cepat sekali?' bisik Jaejoong dalam hati. Ia masih ingin memandang Yunho lebih lama.

**xxx**

Jaejoong berlari kearah kelasnya. Ia tak sabar untuk menceritakan pengalaman tadi pada Junsu, sahabatnya. Namun tanpa disadari, seseorang juga berlari kearah berlawanan dan menubruk tubuhnya.

"Awwww…." Semua buku yang Jaejoong pegang terjatuh. Pemuda yang menabrak Jaejoong juga tersungkur dan melepaskan tasnya.

"Mian, aku tak sengaja!" pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya yang putih. Kaca mata yang dipakainya ia lepas. Jaejoong tercengang melihat ketampanan pemuda itu. Dia tampan sekali.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tangannya masih terulur pada Jaejoong, "Biar aku membantumu berdiri!"

"Ah~ iya!" Jaejoongpun menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Boleh kutahu siapa namamu, cantik?"

Jaejoong terkejut, "Eh?"

"Aku dosen baru fakultas seni! Dilihat dari buku-buku yang kau pegang, kau mahasiswa jurusan perfilman-kan?"

"Ah~iya!"

Pemuda itu tersenyum, "Kenalkan! Aku Yuchun! Park Yuchun! Dosen barumu nanti, bisa minta tolong untuk mengantarku kekantor rektor sekarang?"

Jaejoong, si namja cantik itu mengangguk cepat.

Ia tak sadar jika tunangannya masih terus memperhatikannya dari balik semak-semak. Hidungnya makin membesar karena terus menahan rasa cemburu.

_'Kim jaejoong! Jangan sampai kutemukan kau berselingkuh dibelakangku? Akan kuadukan pada eoma nanti! Biar eoma dan appa menghukummu dengan berat!?'_

Drrrtttt…. Drrrttt…

Ponsel Yunho bergetar,

"Yeobseyo?" serunya sambil terus mengawasi Jaejoong dan pemuda itu dari jauh.

"YUNHO! Dimana kau sekarang? Rapat kantor akan segera dimulai!"

"GAWAT!" yunho lupa kalau waktu terus berjalan sejak tadi.

"Awas kau, Jae! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menggoda namja lain!" Yunho mengepalkan tangannya, "Malam ini, akan kupastikan kau jadi milikku!"

Yunho tak tahu apa yang membuatnya jadi possesif seperti ini.

Bukan salah jaejoong jika banyak namja yang menyukainya.

Tapi salah jika ia memberikan senyum indah yang tidak seharusnya.. pada namja lain.

Jaejoong memang ramah, tapi keramahannya itulah kelemahan dirinya.

Ia tidak tahu seberapa bejatnya 'kumbang-kumbang jantan' diluar sana..

"Malam ini.. aku akan mengingatkanmu kembali pada masa kecil kita yang manis!" senyum evil yunho mengembang. Ia sudah berbalik pergi. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang sedang tertawa bersama Yuchun,

"Eur~" Jaejoong bergidik, bulu kuduknya berdiri, "Ada apa yah? Kenapa aku jadi merinding begini..."

**xxx**

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**FF YUNJAE**

**Title : Stupid Boyfriend (No edit)**

Chapter : #6

_Genre : Romance, Drama Family, Mpreg, NC/pg_

_Author : Emilia Fres_

**xxx**

Yunho pov

Matahari masih begitu terik ketika aku menyeret kaos olahragaku yang kotor. Ya, kaos ini telah penuh dengan lumpur saat aku berusaha memasukan bola kedalam gawang lawanku. Kalau sudah begini, eoma Chullie pasti marah dan menghukumku. Ia akan menyuruhku mencuci bajuku sendiri selama beberapa minggu.

Tapi aku tak perduli! Yang penting aku sudah berhasil memasukan lima gawang kesarang musuh bebuyutanku, Eunhae. Berguling-guling dilumpur hingga eoma menjewerku pun aku mau. Aku seorang laki-laki, aku tak mau dikalahkan oleh siapapun. Tidak terkecuali wanita.

Cih! Aku tak perduli dengan wanita…

Mereka semua terlalu berisik! Eoma yang notabennya seorang pria saja sangat cerewet..

Bahkan Appa Gegeu sampai kalah kalau sudah berdebat dengannya.

Tap~ tap~

Langkahku terdengar diaspal begitu aku melewati taman dekat komplek perumahanku. Kulihat beberapa namja yang sedang bekejar-kejaran. Tampak riang sekali.

Kuseka keringatku yang menetes hingga dada. Karena tidak menggunakan baju, tubuhku yang basah akhirnya kering terkena sengatan matahari. Kulit coklatku jadi terlihat dan membuat mangap para yeoja yang melewatiku. Mereka melongo dan berteriak tak jelas.

"Apaan sich…"

Selalu begitu, yeoja2 itu membuat telingaku sakit. Menyebalkan.

Akupun menendang kaleng minum kosong yang ada didepanku, tak kusangka malah mengenai kepala seseorang yang tengah membaca buku dibawah pohon elm.

"Aduhhhhh~" keluhnya, menggosok-gosok kepalanya yang berambut pirang. Wajahnya begitu mulus dan putih. Bibirnya merah seperti kuncup buah plum yang akan merekah. Benar-benar menggoda untuk dimakan. Belum pernah aku melihat yeoja secantik itu. Ia bagai boneka rusia.

"Siapa dia?" pikirku. _Siapa suruh duduk disana? Jadi kena-kan!?_

Aku berpura-pura tak tahu apa-apa dan berjalan seperti biasa. Kutegakkan tubuhku sambil berusaha mengintip kearahnya. Namun yeoja itu malah terpekik kaget dan berlari kearahku.

Larinya sungguh aneh, celana pendeknya tampak menggembung diatas. Seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang tertahan. Seperti… seperti….

Mataku langsung melebar melihatnya. Jangan-jangan dia…. Dia….

"Uhhh~ Yunie napeun~" yeoja itu tiba-tiba memukul lenganku.

"Hiii~ siapa kau?" aku menjauhi dirinya. Tapi ia malah semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jonen… jongie.. imnidaa!" ia menepuk dadanya, lalu membungkukan kepalanya sedikit. Lalu tersenyum riang begitu melihat ekpresi kagetku. Mata bulatnya berbinar-binar, ia sungguh luchu. "Cudah lama Jongie menunggu Yuniee!"

Tatapanku lalu beralih pada celananya. Celana pendeknya sungguh menggoda iman. Anak laki-laki mana yang tidak berpikiran aneh jika melihat paha putih mulus miliknya. "Kkaau… kauu…" aku menunjuk celananya, "..yeoja yang aneh! Kenapa kau bisa punyaaa…. " tanganku bergetar seraya menunjuk celananya, "…mm… '_gajah'.. _seperti punyaku?"

"Heh?" ia memiringkan kepalanya. Ekpresinya sangat manis dan _ciute_.

Sejujurnya… tapi aku tak akan mengakuinya!

"Jongie bukan yeoja, Yunie!" ia memukul pundakku dengan tangan mungilnya. Sama sekali tidak sakit. Bahkan tak bertenaga sama sekali.

"Huu~ huuu~ jongie itu namja! Namja!" ia menghentakan kakinya, "Huuuwee~"

Eh? Kenapa ia malah nangis?

Aduh, bagaimana ini?

"Tentu caja Jongie punya gajah! Huks~" namja bernama Jaejoong itu sudah menatap miliknya, "Jadi jangan sebut Jongie yeoja aneh! Jongie gak aneh, huks~ huks~" ia mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya lalu mengelap pipi gembulnya yang putih. Dilemparkannya sapu tangan itu kewajahku. Aku hanya bisa melongo melihatnya.

"Yunie.. napeun! Yunie nakal~ Nyebelinnnnn…" ia sudah menghentikan tangisnya.

Sebenarnya dia itu siapa? Datang-datang manggil namaku! Sok akrab pula…

"Hey, bocah! Aku tak perduli kau itu namja atau yeoja!" aku sudah mengulurkan kaos kotorku padanya. Ia segera menjauh beberapa langkah dariku. Ia terlihat jijik dan ketakutan. "Aku juga tak perduli kau itu aneh atau tidak! Sekarang menjauh dariku- sana! Atau aku akan memberikanmu ini!" tunjukku pada kaosku yang penuh lumpur itu.

Namja bernama jongie itu terdiam, ia hanya mengigit bibirnya.

Aku tersenyum puas, tak ada yang bisa melawanku. Baik yeoja ataupun namja.

Aku berjalan dengan bangganya. Namun tangan mungil itu tiba-tiba meraih dan mencengkram lenganku.

"YAA! Apalagi?"

**_Chu~_**

Ia mencium kilat bibirku dan berlari pergi kesebuah gang.

Kulihat ia melambai-lambai kearahku sebelum menghilang diujung belokan.

Aku hanya bisa tercengang.

Kusentuh 'mantan' bibir perjaka milikku ini.

Kuraba-raba dengan tanganku yang mulai bergetar. .

Tak mungkin! Ini tak mungkin….

**xxx**

Author pov

Haechul sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar candaan dari kedua teman baiknya. Kibum dan Siwon. Mereka berdua adalah pasangan suami istri yang sedang bertamu kerumah keluarga Jung.

"Jadi, putramu benar-benar menjadi incaran para rekan bisnismu sampai sekarang?" Haechul masih tertawa saat mengambilkan beberapa botol wisky. Mereka sedang berbarbeque ditengah taman belakang. Tak sadar kalau seorang namja kecil berwajah cantik sedang mengendap-ngendap masuk kedalam rumah. Takut ketahuan..

Lalu mulai duduk didepan akuarium seperti sebelumnya. Ia memulai kebiasaanya lagi~ mengemut jempolnya, seakan-akan jempolnya adalah sebuah lollipop.

"Siapa sangka putra kami akan jadi secantik ini? Dia bahkan sudah menjadi begitu special saat lahir kedunia!" Kibum tersenyum senang saat melihat putranya sudah kembali. Ia tahu Jongienya diam-diam pergi menyusup keluar rumah..

"Maksudnya?" Haechul menuangkan wisky kedalam gelas Siwon.

"Biar Wonie yang menjelaskannya!" Kibum sudah berjalan mendekati putranya, "Jongie sayang, kau darimana saja? Nanti kalau kau nyasar bagaimana? Korea terlalu asing untukmu, _baby_ cantikku!"

"Aniyo, umma!" jaejoong melepas jari dari bibirnya, "Jongie cuma membaca buku dibawah po'on~"

Nama cilik itu tersenyum lebar. Ini adalah senjata ampuh jaejoong agar Kibum mau memaafkannya.

Siwon tersenyum melihat ekspresi putra tunggalnya yang luchu itu. "Jongie kami punya rahim, Chulie!"

"MWO?" Haechul berteriak kaget, ia segera membekap mulutnya. "Jadi?"

"Ia bisa hamil jika seseorang membuahinya!"

"Kau tak bercanda-kan, Wonie?" Haechul menepuk lengan sobatnya, "Jongie kecilmu bisa mengandung?"

Siwon menghembuskan napasnya dalam-dalam, "Aku tak tahu harus menyebut semua ini bencana atau karunia Tuhan! Tapi kecantikan dan tubuh putraku sudah menjadi sorotan banyak orang!"

"Maksudmu… ?"

"Aku tak mau mereka melamar putraku! Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana pergaulan diJepang! Mereka akan menceraikan seseorang begitu mudah dan mencampakannya seperti sampah! Aku tak mau itu terjadi pada Jongieku, dia terlalu indah untuk dikasari dan disakiti!"

"Aku ingin ada seseorang yang menjaganya ketika kami sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan penerbangan kami kemanca negara!"

Haechul dan Siwon kini sama-sama melirik Jaejoong yang sedang memberi makanan pada ikan-ikan di akuarium.

"Kalau kau bersedia! Kau bisa menitipkan putamu padaku…"

"Eh?" Siwon terkejut mendengar ucapan sobat kecilnya.

"Dengan senang hati aku aku akan menganggapnya sebagai putraku sendiri! Kalau kau mau, aku juga bisa melamar dirinya sekarang! Anggap saja.. untuk mempererat tali persahabatan kita!"

Kibum yang mendengar sedikit ucapan Haechul segera menoleh, ia menurunkan Jaejoong yang tadi sempat digendongnya. "Kau ingin melamar Jongieku?"

"Ya!" Haechul mengangguk, "Gegeu akan melakukannya jika kalian berdua menyetujuinya! Siapa yang tidak suka mendapatkan menantu secantik putra kalian! Lihat.. dia benar-benar luchu, bukan?" Haechul tertawa lebar saat melihat Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya, mengikuti ikan balon yang sedang berenang. Ia berusaha membuat pipinya mirip dengan ikan yang dilihatnya.

"Bumiee Umma~ li'at! Lia'at! Jongie bisa,-kan?"

"Oh~ _ciutaa!"_ Haechul benar-benar ingin mencubit pipi gembul Jaejoong, tapi seseorang yang sudah membuka pintu depan mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Hiks~" seseorang sedang menangis, "Hiksss… eommmaa… hiks.."

Namja cilik bermata musang itu sudah menyeka air mata dari wajahnya.

"Omo! Putraku!" Haechul sudah berlari kearah Yunho, ia mulai panik karena tak biasanya Yunho menangis saat pulang dari sekolah. "Kenapa kau menangis sayang?"

Haechul tahu Yunho bukan anak yang manja, ia jarang sekali menangis kalau bukan karena sesuatu yang serius. "Apa kau sakit? Atau terluka?"

Siwon dan Kibum sudah berjalan mendekati mereka. Sementara Jaejoong segera bersembunyi dibelakang ummanya. Ia mengintip dari sela-sela kaki Kibum. Mata bulatnya memandang namja cilik yang sedang menangis itu.

"Aniyo` eoma, Yunie gak terluka!" jawabnya saat Haechul sibuk memeriksa seluruh tubuh Yunho yang kotor karena lumpur.

"Kau pasti main bola dengan bocah-bocah badung itu,-kan? Aish~" Haechul sudah memayunkan bibirnya. Karena Yunho begitu kucel didepan calon mertuanya sendiri. Ia kini sudah melirik kedua sahabatnya dibelakang.

"Hiks~ tadi Yunie ketemu yeoja bule nyasar, eoma! Hiks~" Yunho melanjutkan tangisnya, tak sadar ada dengan keberadaan tiga orang asing dirumahnya. "Dia sangat aneh! Hiks~"

"Yeoja bula nyasar?" Haechul masih mencerna ucapan putranya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan seperti apa sosok yang ditemui putranya.

"He-eum! Wajahnya seperti boneka! Dia sedang membaca buku dibawah pohon! Sebenarnya dia sangat cantik! Tapi dia aneh eoma! SANGAT ANEH! Huweee~" Yunho kembali menangis,

Haechul menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, makin tak mengerti dengan ucapan Yunho. "Lalu kenapa dengan itu? Apa ia memukulmu sampai kau menangis?"

"Aniyo~" Yunho segera menggeleng, "Ia mencium Yunie, eoma! Tepat di bibirr… hiks.. hiks…" Yunho menunjuk bibir tebalnya, "Dia men…." Matanya segera beralih pada sosok cantik yang diam-diam mengintip dirinya itu.

Yeoja aneh yang baru saja ditemuinya. Kini sosoknya tepat berada didepannya. Melotot lebar-lebar, menyaksikan dirinya menangis dan merajuk seperti anak kecil.

"HUWAAAA~~~" dan tangisan Yunho semakin mengeras. Ia menunjuk Jaejoong yang sudah digendong oleh Siwon, "Sekarang yeoja aneh itu ada didalam rumah kitaaaa! Huwaaaa~"

Flash back end

**xxx**

Yunho tersenyum-senyum saat mengenang masa lalu dengan Jaejoongnya. Masa ketika ia bertemu pertama kali dengan tunangannya yang cantik itu. Mungkin terasa bodoh. Menyadari betapa anehnya masa kecil yang mereka alami..

Ia membuka ponsel flip-plop nya. Disana ada gambar Jaejoong ketika mereka masih sangat kecil. Foto lama. Masa ketika ia harus sembunyi-sembunyi dari teman-teman sekelasnya agar berita pertunangannya dengan Jaejoong tidak terungkap. Kini.. semua itu malah membuatnya merindukan masa lalu.

"Hanya ini satu-satunya foto berdua kita!"

Dalam foto itu wajah Yunho sangat jelek. Ia sedang cemberut.

Sementara Jaejoong begitu cantik karena tersenyum. Sungguh sangat bertentangan.

Yunho melirik jam dinding dikantornya.

Sepertinya ia bisa ijin lebih cepat, ia ingin membelikan sesuatu buat Jaejoong, "Okeehhh…." Serunya. Lalu menyambar kunci mobilnya.

**xxx**

Menunggu bukanlah Sesuatu yang menyenangkan..

Apalagi bagi seorang Jung Yunho.

Matanya sudah berkilat marah, tangannya sudah terkepal.

Tak pernah ia melakukan hal ini hanya demi seseorang.

Apalagi ditengah angin malam dengan membawa seikat bunga. Berdiri didepan gedung bioskop yang mulai sepi.

Ditatapnya jam tangannya, jarum pendeknya sudah menunjukkan angka sepuluh.

Ia sudah akan memutuskan untuk pergi ketika seseorang bersyal merah telah berjalan kearahnya.

"YAAA! KEMANA SAJA, HA?" Yunho sudah meluapkan kekesalannya begitu melihat Jaejoong. Ia tak perduli jika namja cantik itu berjalan tertatih-tatih kearahnya. Emosi sudah mengalahkan akal sehatnnya. "Aku sudah menunggu lebih dari tiga jam! APA KAU TAK TAHU WAKTU?"

Yunho sudah meIempar sebuket bunga anggrek kewajah Jaejoong. Bunga berwarna ungu itu kini jatuh ketanah, satu tangkainya telah patah.

"Kau mau membalasku? KAU DENDAM PADAKU?" Yunho terus berteriak-teriak, membuat beberapa orang mulai memperhatikan mereka. "Kalau tak mau datang bilang! Setidaknya aku tak perlu membuang-buang waktuku untuk hal bodoh ini!" Yunho sudah akan bergegas pergi. Namun wajah Jaejoong yang menunduk tanpa ucapan apapun membuatnya sadar.

"Kenapa tak membalasku? Merasa bersalah?" Yunho sudah menunduk, berusaha melihat wajah tunangannya. Karena kesal, iapun mengangkat dagu Jaejoong dengan kasar, "JAWAB PER~…"

Yunho menghentikan ucapannya. Matanya membelalak lebar melihat luka disudut bibir kekasihnya. Juga lebam yang ada dimata sebelah kiri. Sementara air mata telah keluar dari mata indah itu. Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya sejak tadi, ia menangis dalam diam.

"Jae…" Yunho mulai panik, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Napeunn~ hiks…" Jaejoong sudah memukul bahu Yunho begitu tunangannya itu memeluknya dengan erat. "NAPEUN! HUWAAAA~"

Jaejoong menangis tanpa henti, tubuhnya mulai merosot. Namun Yunho menahannya, ia membiarkan air mata tunangannya membasahi kerah bajunya. Jaejoong terus meronta, ia terisak hebat.

"Hiks.. yunie jahat! YUNIE JAHAT!"

Yunho merasa bersalah, seharusnya ia mendengarkan penjelasan namja cantik itu dulu sebelum memarahinya.

"HIks.. hiks…" Jaejoong masih meronta dalam pelukan Yunho. "JANGAN PELUK JONGIE! BIARKAN JONGIE PERGI!" Jaejoong mengigit bahu Yunho, hatinya terlalu sakit. Ia tak pernah merasa begitu terluka. "Jongie tidak suci lagi! Jongie sudah tidak pantas untuk Yunie! TIDAK PANTAS!"

Deg.

Dunia namja tampan itu seakan-akan terbalik saat mendengar ucapan kekasihnya. Ia memeluk Jaejoong lebih erat. Orang-orang yang berada disekitar mereka mulai berbisik-bisik.

Diangkatnya tubuh Jaejoong yang mulai melemas. Ia menangis dengan keras.

Tentu saja lemas.

Yunho menggendongnya, dibawanya tubuh tunangannya masuk kedalam mobil. Sementara Jaejoong masih menangis. Ia tak mengatakan apapun selain menangis dan menangis. Tubuh kecilnya bergetar hebat.

Yunho benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang, disentuhnya luka diujung bibir Jaejoong. Namun namja cantik itu segera menjauh dan merapat kepintu mobil. Ia ketakutan.

"Jae, maafkan aku…" Yunho kembali menyentuh Jaejoong, namun tunangannya malah semakin menjauh. "Jangan takut! Aku tak akan memarahimu lagi!"

"Aku yang salah! Seharusnya aku menjagamu dan menjemputmu dikampus! Tapi karena ingin memberikan kejutan untukmu, makanya…" Yunho menghentikan ucapannya begitu melihat tunangannya mulai tersengal, ia tampak kesulitan bernapas.

"Jae!" Yunho semakin panik, ia segera membuka sebotol air dan memberikannya peda Jaejoong. Namun namja cantik itu malah menyentuh dadanya,

"Kau sesak napas?" dengan lembut Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dengan erat. Dipeluknya tubuh kekasihnya itu, "Minumlah! Dan ceritakan padaku apa yang telah terjadi?"

Ia membantu Jaejoong meminum air mineral dari botol, "Mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae, Jae!"

"Uhukkk.. uhukkk…" Jaejoong tersedak, dikecupnya kening Jaejoong dan dipeluknya lagi. Kali ini lebih erat hingga pipi Jaejoong menempel didada Yunho. "Maaf karena telah berkata kasar! Maaf karena tidak menjagamu! Maaf karena membuatmu menangis.." suara Yunho mulai serak karena ia hampir menangis.

"Tapi bisakah aku mendengar ceritamu sekarang! Aku ingin tahu siapa yang telah membuat luka dibibir dan matamu?" ditatapnya wajah Jaejoong yang sembab, "Katakan padaku, Jae! Please…"

"Yuniee…Yunie…." Jaejoong menangis kembali, "Mianhae…"

Namja cantik itu sekarang membalas pelukan tunangannya. Ia sudah mulai tenang begitu mencium wangi tubuh kekasihnya, "Mianhaee yunieya! Jongie sudah tidak suci lagi! Tubuh Jongei sudah ternodaaa… hiks.."

Darah Yunho mendidih mendengarnya, namun ia mencoba tenang, "Siapa yang melakukannya? Berapa orang?"

"Hikss.. banyak Yunie! Banyakkk…"

Urat-urat dileher Yunho berkedut, ia ingin membunuh orang rasanya. "Apa mereka menjamahmu?"

Jaejoong menangis lebih keras, "Mereka menarik Jongie kegudang kecil di kampus! Jongie takut karena tempatnya begitu gelap! Hiks.. mereka ingin menyentuh Jongie, tapi.. tapi.."

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya.

'Jadi kejadiannya dikampus, hah?'

"Mereka menyentuh leher Jongie! Juga tangan Jongie… hikkss.. hiks…"

"Tubuh Jongie sudah tidak suci, Yunie! Mereka menyentuhnyaa… mereka menyentuhnya harta yang selalu Jongie jaga untuk Yunie! Hiks…"

Yunho mencoba mencerna ucapan tunangannya yang luchu dan cantik ini. Namun ia menyadari sesuatu, "Apa mereka… melakukan sesuatu selain menyentuhmu?"

Jaejoong segera menghentikan tangisannya, "Apa maksud Yunie?"

Mata bulat nan basahnya berkedip-kedip lugu,

"Yaa… selain menyentuh! Eumm.. maksudku.. membuka bajumu, Jae?"

"Aniyo~" Jaejoong langsung menggeleng, "Jongie berhasil kabur! Jongie berhasil kabur karena Seungri hyung datang menyelamatkan Jongie! Tapi mereka terlanjur memukul bibir dan ujung mata ketika Jongie melawan! Hiks.. sekarang.. Jongie sudah tidak cantik lagi…"

Dada Yunho yang hampir meledak karena menahan amarah itu perlahan-lahan mereda. Suara kekanak-kanakan tunangannya membuat dirinya melemah. Ditatapnya sosok lugu kekasihnya itu, "Sekarang Jongie dengarkan perkataan Yunie, nde?"

Yunho mengikuti suara kekanak-kanakan tunangannya. Berbeda sekali dengan dirinya tadi pagi. Sifat aslinya sudah muncul. Manja. Tapi kali ini Yunho ingin menghibur tunangannya itu. Ia tak suka melihat Jaejoongnya bersedih.

"Perkataan apa?" Mata indah jaejoong berkedip-kedip,

Yunho tersenyum mendengar suara kekasihnya mulai kembali seperti biasa. Tak ada lagi rasa takut seperti tadi.

"Tenanglah! Tubuh Jongie masih suci~ karena Yunie akan membersihkannya untuk Jongie!" Yunho menggesek-gesekan hidungnya dihidung Jaejoong. Membuat wajah namja cantik itu memerah sempurna.

"Jongie kecil Yunie tak boleh menangis lagi!" Yunho mendaratkan bibirnya diujung bibir Jaejoong. Tepat diluka yang sedikit berdarah itu.

Blush~

Wajah Jaejoong benar-benar memerah padam.

_'Berani-beraninya mereka memukul wajah cantik tunanganku ini! MAU MATI MEREKA! LIHAT SAJA PEMBALASANKUI!'_

"Yunie akan bersihkan untuk Jongie! Jadi.. katakan dimana mereka menyentuh milik Yunie ini selain diwajah.."

Jaejoong masih berkedip-kedip, "Eum… eum…."

Ia mulai salah tingkah. "Itu… itu…"

Ditunjuknya leher kanannya, sementara dada namja cantik itu mulai berdebar-debar. Apalagi ketika wajah Yunho mulai mendekat.

Ditelusurinya leher jenjang Jaejoong yang putih tanpa bercak itu. Sepertinya mereka belum sempat menyentuh tunangannya. Tapi karena Jaejoong menyangka seperti itu.. mungkin ada baiknya ia menuruti kehendak kekasihnya yang cantik ini.

Dihirupnya wangi leher Jaejoong, Chu~

Namja cantik itu bergidik geli begitu bibir Yunho meraba-raba lehernya.

"Eung~" Jaejoong mengerang begitu Yunho terus menciumi lehernya.

Bibirnya mendesah kecil..

"Yang mana lagi?"

Jaejoong tertunduk malu. Lalu menyentuh lengan kanannya,

"Yang Ini?" tanya Yunho sekali lagi, meyakinkan Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu mengangguk.

Lalu bibir Yunho mengecup lengan Jaejoong berkali-kali, hingga senyum kembali merekah diwajahnya.

"Yunie napeun…." Jaejoong terkikik, "Ciuman Yunie membuat Jongie geli!"

Yunho terkekeh melihat tingkah imut kekasihnya. Dihapusnya air mata yang tersisa diwajah jaejoong, "Kalau begitu Jongie harus belajar menahan geli!"

Tanpa menunggu lama, diraupnya bibir bawah tunangannya dan diemutnya seperti permen buah. Mata Jaejoong mendelik lebar, namun perlahan-lahan menutup dan membiarkan Yunienya bermain dalam ciuman panas mereka untuk pertama kalinya.

Saliva Yunho mulai menyeruak masuk kedalam begitu lidah mereka saling bertemu. "Sarangahe… Jae…" bisiknya ditelinga Jaejoong.

"Sekarang ceritakan padaku detail lengkap kejadiannya!" Yunho menangkup pipi Jaejoong, ia tersenyum manis melihat wajah tunangannya mirip kepiting rebus. Sungguh sangat luchu.

"Aku ingin mendengar semuanya darimu! Katakan… siapa orang yang telah berani menyentuhmu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk,

"Nde~"

**xxx**

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Stupid Boyfriend [Chapter 7]**

**Author : E. Fres Cassiopeia**

**Genre : Romance - Humor - NC (?)**

**xxx **

**.**

**_[Jaejoong pov]_**

.

Aku melangkah dengan cepat dilorong kelas karena bel jam pelajaran sudah berakhir. Biasanya jam segini aku, Changmin dan Junsu sudah bergegas menuju ruang audiotorium. Tapi karena hari ini sangat special, lagi-lagi aku ijin dari latihan teather kelas kami.

Namun entah kenapa aku merasa sangat aneh. Lorong saat ini benar-benar sangat sepi, tidak seperti biasanya. Kutolehkan kepalaku kebelakang, entah kenapa aku merasa seseorang mengikutiku sejak tadi. Rasanya seperti..

"Hallo cantik…" seseorang menarik tasku,

"YAAA! Apa-apaan kalian?"

"Lihat! Marah saja masih tetap cantik dan seksi," salah satu dari mereka terkekeh dan menarikku paksa.

"LEPASKAN!" aku sudah meronta dan hendak berteriak, namun salah satu dari mereka menyekap mulutku dengan sapu tangan.

"URMMMM!" aku meronta semakin kuat saat mereka membawaku kegudang belakang kampus, para pemuda itu mendorongku masuk dengan kasar. Aku terjatuh kelantai berdebu, kemejaku kotor.

Kini mereka berempat mengelilingku? Mereka tertawa dengan wajah yang mengerikan..

"Siapa kalian? Kenapa kalian membawaku kesini?" tanganku bergetar hebat, "Tolong lepaskan aku! Please.."

"Kami akan melepaskanmu setelah kau melayani kami, cantik!" salah satu dari mereka menyerangku dan membuatku terjungkal. Ia mencoba menciumku, namun aku segera mendorongnya. Kucoba mencari pertolongan, namun gudang ini benar-benar tertutup.

_'Hiks~ Yunie! Save mee…'_

_'Save mee…'_

.

"Kau namja bukan? kenapa cantik sekali?" mereka semua kini mengepungku. Aku harus bagaimana? Aku berusaha sekuat mungkin melepaskan diri dari mereka,

"Aku tak mauuu!" aku menggigit salah satu tangan cowok brengsek itu..

"KURANG AJAR!"

**_. _**

**_BUGH~_**

Ia meninju bibirku, darah mengalir dari tepi bibirku yang pecah.

Kepalaku sakit,

Saat salah satu tangan namja brengsek itu menyentuh celanaku, aku mencangkar wajahnya hingga berdarah. Hantaman pada pipi lagi-lagi membuat ujung mataku berdarah.

Aku ingin sekali melawan, tapi .. tapi aku sudah tak punya tenaga lagi!

.

_'Yunie! Jongie lemas~'_

.

Sebelum salah satu dari mereka membuka bajuku, seseorang sudah membuka pintu gudang dan segera menghajar keempat namja brengsek itu.

Aku berdiri dengan sempoyongan, kepalaku pusing karena dua pukulan yang sempat kuterima.

"Jae?" seseorang berlari dan menahan tubuhku saat aku ingin terjatuh,"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa saking kagetnya. Aku sungguh tak punya tenaga untuk berbicara ataupun berpikir. Air matakupun mengalir begitu saja, "Gumawo, hyung~"

Hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan pada Seungri hyung. Dengan cepat, aku berlari keluar. Aku tak mau berada ditempat itu lagi, aku mau ketemu Yunie. Aku mau ketemu dirinya..

.

Kuseka air mataku sepanjang jalan. Sakit…

Tubuhku terasa lemas sekali, pandanganku semakin memudar..

"Yun, tunggu aku! Jangan pergi dulu! Kau harus menungguku…"

"Maafkan aku karena sudah terlambat! Maaf…"

.

**End of Flashback**

**xxx **

**_._**

**_[Author pov]_**

.

"Mian karena aku tak ada disisimu saat kau butuh!" Yunho mengecup bahu jaejoong, "Sudah! Jangan kau pikirkan lagi! Aku pasti akan membalas mereka semua.."

"Yun?"

"Apa, Jae?"

"Apa aku terlihat menyedihkan sekarang?"

"Kenapa bicara begitu?"

"Karena ada luka diwajahku? Karena ketika wajah ini tak terluka saja, kau masih tak perduli padaku! Karena ketika kau memutuskan untuk pergi ke London, aku merasa kau sengaja melakukannya untuk menghindari pertunangan kita!" Jaejoong menyentuh punggung Yunho, "Apa aku tidak menarik?"

Ia menatap Yunho dalam-dalam, "Apa dimatamu tak pernah ada aku? Aku aku begitu menggangumu? Kalau memang begitu… aku rela memutuskan pertunangan ini! Akuu.. nghhhh~" lenguh Jaejoong ketika Yunho meremas sisi paha dalamnya.

"Jangan bicara begitu!" Yunho mengangkat wajah Jaejoong, "Tolong hentikan kata-kata menyakitkan itu!"

"Tapi…"

"Aku akan buktikan padamu…" Yunho mulai mencium bibir itu lagi, lalu beralih pada leher Jaejoong. Ia menggigitnya sedikit. "Akan kubuktikan kalau kau sungguh berarti bagiku…"

Ia merendahkan jog mobil Jaejoong, memposisikan tubuh namja cantik itu agar terlentang hingga menampakan leher jenjangnya yang putih. "Kau saja yang tak pernah tahu betapa berartinya dirimu bagiku!" Ia mencium leher Jaejoong. Membuat kissmark sebanyak yang Yunho inginkan.

"Enghhh~ euhhh…"erang Jaejoong, rasa geli menyerangnya. Namun hatinya kini berdebar-debar, diperhatikan wajah tunangannya. Ciuman Yunho semakin lama semakin turun. Entah bagaimana cara Yunho melakukannya, kini dua kancing baju Jaejoong sudah terbuka. Memperlihatkan bahunya yang mulus.

Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar ketika bibir tebal Yunho menyentuh kulit bahunya yang putih. "Ahhh~ Yun~" gairahnya memuncak.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bilang aku tak memperhatikanmu?" sebelah tangan Yunho sudah memasuki kemeja bawah Jaejoong, tepat mengenai nipple-nya. "Ahh.. eumm... Yunhieee~"

Tangan Jaejoong refleks meremas rambut tunangannya, "Jaaangaannnn….arghhh!"

Jaejoong membuka mulutnya, ia serasa melayang ketika Yunho tak berhenti menghisap bahunya, sambil sesekali memelintir nipplenya yang kanan.

"Eungh~ akuhhh.." diremasnya paha Yunho untuk menahan serangan yang menyesak didadanya. "Kitaaa… belum syah, Yunnn …"

Yunho kembali mengangkat wajahnya. Ditatapnya wajah Jaejoong yang memerah sekarang, mirip kepiting rebus. "Kenapa Jae? Aku ingin membuktikan bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu?"

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis, "Jeongmal?"

"Nde~" diraupnya bibir merah nan mungil itu, dihisapnya dengan lembut. "Saranghae! Jeongmal saranghae..."

Jaejoong tertegun. Matanya membulat.

Yunienya... mencintainya?

.

"Masih tak percaya?" kini tangan Yunho sudah membuka kancing celana Jaejoong, "Mau kubuktikan?"

Bibir merah itu kini tersenyum, Jaejoong mengangguk cepat. Ia ingin bukti! Tentu saja ingin bukti…

Tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir. Ia sangat berterima kasih pada Tuhan sekarang. Karena penantiannya selama ini akhirnya membuahkan hasil.

Diraihnya bibir tebal tunangannya. Yunhopun membalasnya.

Senyum tipis mengembang dari bibir Yunho..

"Boleh kumulai sekarang?"

**xxx **

**_. _**

**_[Yunho pov]_**

.

"AH! Eeeurrggh...!" Jaejoong mendesah semakin keras. Kuraih pinggang rampingnya dan membiarkan butt-nya menyesuaikan setiap gerakan yang kubuat. Kugerakan dengan teratur. Keringat mengalir dari tubuhku, mengenai dadanya yang licin. Aktivitas kami banyak memakan energi. Rasa panas makin membuatku tak perduli dengan bunyi ponselku yang terus berbunyi.

_'Itu pasti eoma! Mengganggu saja…'_

_'Tidak tau aku sedang sibuk, ha!?'_

.

Sulit untukku agar tidak menyerangnya secara langsung ketika celana panjang miliknya kutarik perlahan-lahan. Kakinya begitu mulus dan putih, sementara sesuatu dibalik celana dalamnya sudah menyembul keatas. Ia terlalu seksi untukku. Dan posisi jaejoong benar-benar menggoda.

"Yun~" Jaejoong terlihat takut, ia masih menatapku dengan cemas saat aku mulai menggigit bibirku sendiri. "Apa tidak apa-apa? Apa eoma tak akan marah?" tanyanya polos.

Ia membuatku ingin tertawa, bagaimana bisa eoma marah? Ia sangat mengharapkan hal ini sejak dulu!

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku akan menjelaskan padanya.." kuelus pahanya, membuat lututnya sedikit terangkat karena sentuhanku. Menyodok milikku dengan keras. "Awww~"

"Eh? Mian, Yun! Akuu…"

"Gwenchana.." aku tersenyum padanya. Lalu kubuka kancing celanaku. Milikku sudah basah sekarang. Seandainya Jaejoong tau aku sudah basah sejak tadi karena melihat tubuh seksi miliknya itu..

"Punyamu besar sekali~" Jaejoong berkata seperti anak kecil, ia terus menatap punyaku yang sudah menggembung minta dibebaskan.

"Dan kau akan merasakannya manfaat dari yang 'besar' ini!" candaku, makin membuat Jaejoong 'terbakar' malu. "Kau siap?"

"Nee~" Jaejoong sedikit membuka kakinya, seakan mempersiapkan diri dari serangan yang akan kulakukan. "Tak perlu cepat-cepat sayang!" kugosok-gosokkan hidungku pada daerah sensitive miliknya. Dan Jaejoongku, kini mulai mendesah dan mencengkram apapun yang bisa dipegangnya.

Kucium perutnya dan menjilat pusarnya, "Eunghh~ ahhh.."

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya saat aku mulai membuka celana dalam miliknya. Adik kecilnya kini sudah mengacung tegak, kusentuh perlahan twinsball miliknya dan memainkannya seperti sebuah bola kecil. Kuremas dan kutekan-tekan seperti sebuah pompa.

Jaejoong mulai menarik-narik rambutku dan mendongakkan kepalanya, ia benar-benar menikmati permainanku. Desahannya semakin keras saat aku memasukkan benda kesayanganku kedalam mulut ini. Kujilat dan kukulum dengan lidahku, memanjakannya seperti sebuah es krim yang manis. Tak jarang pula aku menggigit dengan gemas dengan gigi-gigi milikku.

"Ahh~ eummm… engghh! Ahh.. ahh.." Jaejoong mencengkram tangannya semakin keras, membuat rambutku tertarik karenanya. Tapi aku senang, karena ia tampak menikmatinya.

"Uhhh~ Yun! Ber.. hen.. tiii….ah~ ah~" Jaejoong membusung, kurasakan kedutan kecil saat aku mengulum 'juniornya'. "Ber.. henti… ahhhh~"

Jaejoong melonjak, ia meremas pundakku saat kurasakan cairan panas menyemprot kerongkonganku. Ini klimaks pertamanya..

Napas Jaejoong memburu, ia terlihat lemas setelah menyemburakan chum pertamnya. "Eung~" Jaejoong tersenyum padaku, "Aku tak kuat lagi, maaf karena aku duluan Yun!"

"Tak apa, Jae! Inilah tujuanku.." kubersihkan sisa-sisa chumnya dengan lidahku, "Aku ingin merasakan lebih dulu!" kukecup ujung juniornya yang mengacung tegak dan berwarna merah. "Milikmu sangat lembut! Kau pasti menjaga dan merawatnya dengan baik!"

"Tentu saja! Aku rajin membersihkannya untukmu!"

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapannya, kukecup bibir cherrynya. Dia terlihat basah kuyup karena keringatnya sendiri. Rambutnya berantakan dan poninya benar-benar lepek. Tapi tetap saja cantik dan seksi.

"Boleh aku masukkan sekarang?" bisikku padanya,

Jaejoong mengangguk, lalu mengalungkan tangannya dileherku. "Bolehkan Jongie tak melihatnya? Jongie takut.." jawabnya,

Akupun mengecup keningnya dengan lembut, "Tentu saja! Gigitlah bahuku jika kau merasa kesakitan!"

"Bolehkah Yunie?" mata bulatnya manatapku luchu, ia benar-benar imut.

"Tentu saja!"

Jaejoong segera mengesek-gesekkan giginya dibahuku, "Udah, yuniee!"

Aku ingin tertawa mendengarnya, seakan-akan memberi ijin kalau aku bisa memulainya sekarang, "Baik, tuan putri!" kuangkat kedua kakinya agar melingkar dipinggangku. "Tahan nee~"

Akupun mulai mengarahkan miliknya pada lubangnya, kumasukkan dengan pelan. Belum juga masuk, Jaejoong sudah mencengkram tubuhku dan menggigit bahuku. Sakit…

Tapi aku tak perduli, kumasukkan sedikit demi sedikit dan kurasakan tubuh jaejoong bergetar karenanya. "Arkhhh…" ia menjerit,

Kumasukkan dengan cepat saat mendengar suara isaknya,

"Awww~ yuniee! Saakittt…. Hiks~"

"Huuhuu... Ah.. ah.." Jaejoong menangis dan mendesah secara bersamaan, seperti orang yang kepedasan. "Huhuuu… sakittt… hiks… hikks…"

Akupun ikut mendesah. Kurasakan kenikmatan yang sangat aneh!

Tekanan dan pijatan pada juniorku membuatku melayang, kutatap mata indah Jaejoong yang membengkak karena menangis, "Aku akan membuktikan rasa cintaku padamu!"

Aku menarik ulurkan milikku didalamnya. Awalnya tangisan Jaejoong semakin menjadi, namun perlahan-lahan ia berhenti dan menunjukkan rasa nikmat yang sama seperti yang Jaejoong rasakan.

Jaejoong mengecup keningku saat keringatku terus berjatuhan didadanya, '_Ini kerja keras pertamaku untuk 'menggarap' tubuh seksinya..'_

_'Dan rasanya benar-benar melelahkan!'_

"Urghhh!" lubangnya terlalu sempit. Membuatku harus bekerja ekstra hati-hati agar tidak melukai tubuhnya.

"Ahh~ ahhh.. yun! Arkh…" Jaejoong semakin menekan kepalaku saat ia merasa tubuhnya terpental karena dorongan juniorku, "Joongie… uhh… ingin… ke.. luar.."

Klimaks keduanya sudah menyemprot perutku, mengalir hingga membasahi jog mobil kami. Kulihat wajahnya yang kelelahan. Percintaan pertama kali benar-benar memakan tenaga.

Kupercepat doronganku pada tubuhnya, memberikan bunyi erotis yang tak akan pernah kulupakan seumur hidupku. Inilah percintaan pertama kami. Dan bukti cintaku yang sesungguhnya.

Kulepaskan dan kutarik juniorku dari dalam tubuhnya saat cairanku menyemprot dan menyembur didalamnya. Jaejoong tak bergerak sama sekali, ia terlihat sangat lemas dan kelelahan. Namun bibir cherry nya tak berhenti tersenyum, "Gumawo, Yun~" serunya lemah,

"Jongie suka!"

Kukecup kedua pipinya yang harum, "Yunie siap membuahi Jongie kapanpun Jongei mau!" bisikku padanya, "Sperma Yunie.. semuanya untuk Jongie kecil Yunie!"

"Dan inilah bukti cinta Yunie pada malaikat cantik ini! Segala yang ada pada tubuh Yunie, kini sudah menjadi milik yeoja bule nyasar ini!"

Jaejoong terkikik mendengarnya, "Yunie masih mengingat masa kecil kita?"

Aku mengganguk, "Semua tentang Jongie, tentu saja Yunie ingat!"

Aku mulai turun dan bersandar pada Jok mobilku semula. Kuangkat tubuh telanjang jaejoongku dan memakunya seperti anak kecil. Pantat putihnya bertemu dengan pahaku. Hingga kurasakan cairanku dilubangnya mengalir keluar, turun keselangkangan Jaejoong.

Kutatap mata Jaejoong yang sudah tertutup. Napasnya kini menderu dengan normal. Ia pasti sudah tidur sekarang.

"Have a nice dream, Jongie~" kukecup puncak kepalanya, "Saranghae…"

**xxx **

.

**_[Author pov]_**

.

Bintang tampak berkedip melihat dua sejoli yang sedang kasmaran itu. Jaejoong tertidur diatas pangkuan tunangannya. Sementara Yunho, ia sudah menimang-nimang Jaejoong seperti seorang bayi,

"Aku sudah menitipkan benihku dirahimmu! Semoga salah satunya akan menjadi buah cinta kita, sayang~"

Malam yang gelap kini hampir berakhir. Dua sejoli itu tampaknya lupa, jika appa dan eoma mereka kini sedang kalang kabut karena kedua putra mereka tidak kunjung pulang tanpa berita sedikitpun.

"GEGEU! LAPOR POLISI! LAPORRR!"

"Iya, sayang! Sabar…. Polisi baru akan mengurus pencarian jika Yunho dan Jaejoong hilang lebih dari 1x24 jam!" hanggeng terlihat stress menemani istrinya yang kalang kabut, terus berputra-putar didaam taman rumah mereka dan sesekali menengok kejalan.

"Kenapa kedua ponsel mereka tak diangkat juga? Bahkan ponsel uri Jongie tidak aktif! Hiks.. hiks.. mereka kemana sebenarnya?"

**xxx **

Lampu remang-remang sudah menyala, beberapa silau lampu mobil membuat Yunho membuka matanya dengan cepat. Diliriknya tubuh Jaejoong yang masih berada diatas pangkuannya, sementara kaki jenjangnya yang mulus sudah menendang kaca depan mobil dengan tidak elit.

"Awww~" Yunho merasa pahanya kram karena tubuh berat Jaejoong.

"Babby Jongie!" Yunho menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Jaejoong, "Ireona! Bangun, sayang! Kau tidak kuliah, ha?"

Jaejoong malah mengerlung dan melipat kakinya seperti anak kucing. Membuat Yunho semakin kesemutan, "Sayang, kita belum memberitahu eoma! Aku tak bisa menyetir kalau kau belum bangun juga!"

"Yunie berisikk!" jaejoong sudah membuka matanya. Lalu berpindah tempat tidur dan meneruskan tidurnya yang terganggu, "Jongie mau bolos saja! Jongie capek…"

Terdengar dengkuran lembut dari bibirnya, 'Dasar bayi besar!'

"Baiklah! Tidurlah!" Yunho tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk pantat Jaejoong yang kenyal itu, "Aku juga tak akan bekerja! Badanku pegal-pegal!"

"Eungh~" Jaejoong mengangguk kecil, "Kita pulang saja! Tubuhku juga pegal~"

Siapa yang tidak pegal? Bercinta didalam mobil sempit ini!

"Kalau begitu pakailah bajumu terlebih dahulu! Eoma bisa pingsan jika melihatmu bugil begini!" goda Yunho, ia mulai menotol-notol pantat Jaejoong yang mengarah padanya. Sayang lubangnya kini sudah tertutup, kalau tidak.. Ia mungkin akan bermain lagi dan lagi dengan Jaejoong.

"Pakaikan bajuku, Yun! Aku mau tidur…"

'Dasar manja!'

"Baiklah!" Yunhopun mengambil baju mereka yang berserakan. Dipakaikannya lagi pada tubuh Jaejoongnya yang sudah penuh dengan kismark. Dari betis sampai leher, semuanya penuh dengan tanda merah. Yunho menyerangnya habis-habisan tadi malam.

"Semoga eoma Chulie tidak panik! Kita bahkan mengabaikannya tadi malam.." diepriksanya ponsel miliknya. Yunho tercengang, _'Seribu miscall?'_

"Eoma pasti sudah berubah menjadi singa sekarang!"

**xxx **

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : Stupid Boyfriend [Chapter 8]**

**Author : E. Fres Cassiopeia**

**Genre : Romance - Humor - NC (?)**

.

**_xxx_**

_._

_._

**_[Author pov]_**

.

"Dasar bocah badung! Kenapa baru pulang? Kalian kemana saja?" Chullie sudah berteriak marah begitu melihat wajah putranya yang baru turun dari mobil, "Kau membawa Jongieku kabur tanpa memberitahu Eoma? Ayo jelaskan sekarang juga!?"

"Kenapa mematikan ponselmu? Kau dan Jongie benar-benar membuat eoma kalang kabut! Hampir saja kami menghubungi polisi kalau pagi ini ti…"

Haechul tak menyelesaikan perkataannya begitu melihat tubuh Jaejoong yang digendong oleh Yunho, "Ya Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ussstt~ eoma! Jangan berisik…" Yunho sudah menyuruh eomanya untuk diam, "Aku akan membawanya ke kamar!"

Haechul terbengong-bengong melihat pakaian Jaejoong yang berantakan. Wajah Jaejoong yang tertidur begitu damai. Namun sesuatu dipipi namja cantik itu membuat matanya membulat lebar,

"Kenapa dengan wajah uri Jongie? Kenapa lebam-lebam begitu ?"

Disudut bibir Jaejoong kini terdapat noda hitam, sementara dibeberapa sisi lehernya penuh bercak-bercak merah. Yang ini tentu saja karena ulah Yunho..

"Jaejoong diserang eoma!"

"Diserang? Diserang siapa?" Haechul mengikuti putranya yang telah menggendong calon menantunya kedalam kamar. Direbahkannya tubuh tunangannya itu diatas ranjang berwarna pink miliknya.

"Jaejoong hampir diperkosa eoma!" Yunho menatap sendu eomanya.

"APAA?" Haechul syok. Ia hampir pingsan kalau saja Hanggeng tidak menahannya,

"Tenang Chullie sayang!" ditepuknya bahu istrinya, "Yunho-kan bilang 'hampir'! Berarti uri Jongie masih baik-baik saja…"

"SIAPA ORANG YANG SUDAH BERANI BERNIAT BUSUK PADA CALON MENANTUKU?" Haechul berteriak, emosinya meningkat seratus delapan puluh derajat.

"Eungg~" Jaejoong mengerang, tidurnya terganggu oleh teriakan Haechul.

"Ussttt~ eoma! Kau mengganggu tidur Jongieku!" Yunho sudah mengisik-ngisik rambut Jaejoong, menenangkannya kembali seperti seorang bayi, "Uljima, jae! Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu.."

Hanggeng sudah membawa Haechul kembali keruangan tengah. Ia memberi istrinya segelas air mineral saat melihat napas istrinya terus memburu, "Minumlah Chullie sayang! Kau harus tenang! Uri Jongie akan baik-baik saja.."

"Aniya! Akhirnya yang kutakutkan terjadi juga!?" Haechul mengelus dadanya sendiri, "Kau bisa lihat luka-luka diwajah Jongie,-kan? Bagaimana kalau Wonie dan Bummie mengetahui hal ini? Mereka akan membawa Jongie pergi dari sini! Dan aku tak mau itu terjadi…"

"Tidak akan, Chullie!"

"Gegeu sayang?" Haechul menarik lengan suaminya, "Bagaimana kalau kita nikahi mereka secepatnya? Minggu ini juga!"

"APA? MENIKAHI MEREKA?" Hanggeng hampir tersedak karena ucapan istrinya, sementara Yunho yang baru saja menutup pintu kamar Jaejoong sedikit tersenyum dengan rencana eomanya. Tentu saja ia setuju, ia begitu ingin menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai istri syahnya supaya tak ada lagi lebah-lebah jantan yang berniat mengganggu calon istrinya.

**.**

**xxx**

.

Haechul terdiam saat mendengar Hanggeng berbicara ditelpon. Ia yang menyuruh suaminya untuk menghubungi Wonie dan Bumie. Mau bagaimanapun, ini semua adalah kesalahan keluarga Jung hingga putra kecil mereka harus terluka seperti itu!

Disaat Hanggeng berbicara ditelpon, Haechul telah mengetikan sesuatu diponselnya. Sebuah pesan.

_'Jinki, aku punya perintah untukmu!'_

'Apa, Chullie hyung? Dengan senang hati aku akan membantumu!'

_'Kau pernah melihat wajah putraku yang bernama Jaejoong, bukan? Dulu sekali! Apa kau masih ingat dengannya?'_

'Jaejoong? Tentu saja aku ingat! Dia putra dari sahabatmu,-kan? Memang kenapa dengan sicantik itu?'

_'Dia hampir diperkosa saat pulang kekampus kemaren! Aku ingin tahu! Siapa dalang dibalik semua ini?'_

'Diperkosa? Apa kau tidak salah mengetik? Siapa orang yang berani-berani berurusan dengan calon menantu dari seorang Jung Haechul? Macan politik Asia ini!?'

_'Hentikan gombalanmu, kawan! Tolong bantu aku menemukan gerombolan bejad itu! Setelah itu! Kirimkan semua info yang kau temukan ke-emailku! Aku akan memberinya pelajaran agar dia tak berani lagi menyentuh putraku yang cantik!'_

"Chullie?"

"Nee, Gegeu?" Haechul sedikit tersentak ketika suaminya memanggilnya, "Ada apa?"

"Bummie ingin bicara denganmu sayang?"

"Ah~ nee!" Haechul segera mengambil gagang teleponnya. Ia menghentikan sesaat kegiatan sms dengan sahabat politiknya diwaktu muda. "Hallo, Bummie?"

_"Chullie, aku mengkhawatirkan Jongieku? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Oh.. aku merindukan suaranya!"_

"Tenanglah! Jongie kita sedang tidur sekarang! Begitu ia terbangun, aku akan memintanya untuk menghubungimu!"

"Bagaimana hal mengerikan itu bisa terjadi, Chullie? Apa perlu kami kesana dan menjemput uri Jongie?"

Mata Haechul melebar, "Aniyaa! Jangan bawa Jongieku! Dia akan baik-baik saja disini!"

"Tapi.."

"Bagaimana kalau kita nikahi mereka secepatnya!" Haechul memandang wajah suaminya, meminta persetujuan.

"Menikah? Haruskah secepat itu? Jongie masih delapan belas tahun?"

"Tak apa-apa, Bummie! Jongie sudah cukup umur untuk memberikan kita baby kecil yang luchu!" Haechul terkikik,

"Haha~ aku juga tak sabar untuk menimang-nimang seorang cucu! Baiklah, aku akan membicarakannya dengan Wonie! Tapi.. pernikahan mereka harus digelar di Jepang!"

"ANIYO!" Haechul segera menolaknya, "Mereka harus menikah di Seoul!"

"MWo? Tidak mau! Jongieku harus menikah di Jepang!"

"TIDAK! Yunho adalah suaminya, jadi Jongie harus setuju menikah di sini!"

"YAA! Kau serakah! Jongie sudah terlalu lama berpisah dengan kami! Harusnya kau mengerti betapa rindunya aku, Chullie!"

"Tidak! Pokoknya mereka akan menikah dan tinggal disini sampai Jongie melahirkan!"

Perdebatan antar mertua terus terjadi, membuat kuping Hanggeng dan Siwon memanas dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan istri-istri mereka yang cerewet dan keras kepala.

.

**xxx**

.

Awan Jingga terajut sempurna dilangit, menampilkan warna merah keemasan. Namun tatapan Yunho tak berhenti pada sebuah foto dilayar ponselnya. Ia terlihat senang dan bahagia. Tak sadar eomanya sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

Grep~

Dengan satu tarikan, ponsel Yunho sudah beralih ketangan Haechul,

"YAAA! KEMBALIKAN EOMAAAA!"

"Hayo~ apa yang putraku lihat, ha? Sedang nonton blue film, eoh?" Haechul menahan tangan Yunho yang berusaha mengambil kembali ponselnya,

"Aish, jangan dilihat! Eoma tak boleh melihatnyaaa! Itu.. itu.." Yunho terus menarik baju eomanya, membuat Haechul menjerit-jerit,

"YAAA! Berani kau pada eomamu ha?" Haechul menarik kasar rambut Yunho. Mereka tidak lagi terlihat seperti anak dan eomanya. "Omo.. omoo…"

Mata Haechul menonjol keluar saat melihat sosok telanjang yang asyik tertidur didalam mobil. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, namun bagian belakangnya jelas terespos karena kulit putihnya yang mencolok.

"Jongieeeekuu ternyata diperkosa putraku sendiriii! Aigoo~"

"ANDWEEEE!" Yunho tampak frustasi, ia segera menampik ponselnya. Membuat ponsel miliknya terjatuh dan berhenti didepan kaki Hanggeng,

"Apa ini?" dengan polosnya, Gegeu memungut ponsel putranya. Namun langsung tercengang dengan mulut menganga begitu melihat piccu yang menjadi wallpaper ponsel putranya itu.

Dengan kilat, Haechul berlari menuju lantai atas. Tempat dimana kamar Jongienya berada..

"Putraku sudah tidak perawannn! PUTRAKU TIDAK PERAWAN LAGI! HIOREEEEE~" girangnya, membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong tanpa perlu mengetuk..

.

**xxx**

.

Jaejoong baru saja terbangun dari rasa kantuknya, ia menggosok-gosokkan matanya yang masih berkunang-kunang. Namun suara teriakan seseorang membuatnya ingin membuka pintu, "Siapa yaa, berisik sekali!"

Haechul menjeblak pintu kamar Jaejoong dan berteriak histeris, "Omo Jongieku! Akhirnya kau berhasil, nak!" Haechul segera berlari dan memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat.

"Eoma, apa yang kau lakukan?" Yunho menarik tangan eomanya, "Lepaskan Jaejoongku!"

"Jongie, impianmu akhirnya terwujud nak!" Haechul hampir meneteskan air mata, "Akhirnya putraku menandaimu juga!"

"HAH?" Jaejoong menatap bingung kearah Yunho, tatapannya seolah-olah sedang bertanya _'Kenapa eoma bisa tahu?'_

Yunho hanya menaikan bahunya, ia tak mau mengatakan alasannya pada Jaejoong kalau sudah diam-diam memotret tubuh polos Jaejoong ketika ia tertidur. Ia takut Jaejoong akan marah dan ngambek lagi padanya.

Jaejoong hanya mempoutkan bibirnya, _'Eoma pasti akan melapor pada Bummie eoma, dan Jongie pasti akan kena marah Wonie Appa! Bagaimana ini?'_

.

**xxx**

.

Seorang namja berpipi tembem sedang memakan es krim yang baru dibelinya dari kafetaria kampus, "Eumm~ enakk! Rasa blueberrynya benar-benar passs…"

Junsu memakan tidak hanya satu es krim, ia sudah memakan tiga es krim dan masih juga belum puas.

"Pagi-pagi makan es krim, apa tidak takut sakit perut?" seorang namja dengan kaca mata yang bertengger dihidungnya telah menduduki sisi bangku kosong sebelah Junsu. "Hallo, apa kabar?"

Junsu menghentikan emutannya, ia sudah akan pergi saat dosen baru dari fakultas seni itu terus mengikutinya. Grep~

Tangan Yuchun menarik pinggang Junsu, "Honey, tolong jangan begini? Maafkan kesalahanku yang telah lalu!"

Junsu mebelalakan matanya, "Memaafkanmu?" ia meninggikan nada suaranya. "Kita tidak saling kenal, Sir! Jadi jangan sok akrab denganku!"

Junsu segera berlari, namun tangan Yuchun menariknya hingga tubuh seksi itu berbalik. Tepat ketika wajah Yuchun berada didekat Junsu. **_Chup~_**

"Ah~" Junsu mendorong tubuh Yuchun dan menampar wajah tampan dosen yang telah menciumnya, "Kurang ajar! Berani kau melakukan ini padaku?" mata Junsu sudah berkaca-kaca,

"Su-ie! Mianhae… jeongmalyoo~"

Junsu tak mampu membendung air matanya yang telah tumpah, "Setelah sekian lama kau meninggalkanku! Membiarkan aku sendiri, kini kau kembali dan memintaku memaafkanmu? Ingat! Rasa cintaku padamu.. semuanya sudah hilang, Sir! A-k-u.. t-a-k.. l-a-g-i.. m-e-n-c-i-n-t-a-i-m-u!"

Junsu kali ini telah benar-benar pergi, ia menangis sambil berlari menuju kelasnya. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Jaejoong dan Changmin, kedua sahabatnya dikelas Perfilman. Tapi..

.

**xxx**

.

Jaejoong mengecup kening tunangannya didepan kampus, "Karena besok pertunjukan teaternya! Hari ini aku akan latihan sampai larut malam!"

"Tentu! Aku akan menjemputmu, Jaejoongie!" Yunho mengangguk, "Jangan nakal dan jangan berciuman dengan Changmin! Aku akan langsung membunuh bocah itu jika berani menyentuhmu sedikit saja!"

Jaejoong tertawa, "Gara-gara kau, kening "Romeoku" harus diperban!"

Yunho masih belum melepaskan tangan Jaejoong, "Aku akan meminta ijin dari kantor untuk pulang cepat hari ini! Aku ingin menemui Rektor dan kepala penanggung jawab kampusmu.. untuk melaporkan penganiayaan yang baru kau alami!"

Yunho menyentuh luka disudut bibir Jaejoong, "Masih sakit?"

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Tidak! Yunie-kan sudah menyembuhkannya kemaren!"

Wajah Jaejoong bersemu merah, mengingat apa yang telah mereka lakukan didalam mobil. Benar-benar diluar dugaannya.

Yunho tersenyum, ia juga bahagia bisa berkata jujur sejauh ini. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi kekantor dulu! Bye, Jongieku yang imut!"

"Bye, beruangku yang tampan!" jaejoong melambaikan tangannya, "Hati-hati dijalan, Yunie!"

Yunho mengacungkan jempolnya dan mengendarai mobil hitamnya. Sementara Jaejoong sudah berbalik dan memasuki kelasnya.

.

**xxx**

.

"Changmin? Keningmu sudah membaik?" Jaejoong meletakkan tasnya dan memeriksa dahi Changmin yang tidak lagi mengenakan perban.

"Gwenchana, kekasihmu tidak mendorongku dengan kencang! Jadi.. jidatku tidak sampai bocor!" Changmin mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Kau menyindiriku, ha?" Jaejoong mencibir, ia lalu mengambilkan bekal dari dalam tasnya. "Aku membuatkan special untukmu! Kau mau?"

Blum sampai Changmin menjawab, suara tangisan Junsu telah membuat mereka terdiam.

"Junsu, kau kenapa?" Jaejoong tersentak saat Junsu menubruk tubuhnya tiba-tiba. Junsu menangis dalam pelukan sahabatnya.

"Hiks.. Jae! Tolong akuu! Hiks hiks.."

Jaejoong melirik Changmin, namja jangkung itu juga tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Ada apa, Su? Ceritakan pada kami?"

"Hiks.." air mata Junsu meleber hingga pipinya, "Aa.. aku hamil!"

.

**xxx**

.

Jung Haechul sedang menyemprot bunga krisan pink didepan florist, ia mengikatnya dan memasukkannya kedalam air kelapa hijau. "Bunga ini cantik sekali! Tapi tak lebih cantik dari Jongie kecilku!" ucapnya tersenyum melihat masa kecil kedua putranya dulu.

Namun dering ponselnya menghentikan kegiatannya, "Hallo, Jinki! Apa sudah ada hasilnya?"

_"Chullie, bisa aku bertanya satu hal padamu?"_

"Tentu! Tanyakan saja!"

Terdengar suara helaan napas dari sana, _"Apa kau mengenal yeoja bernama Ahra? Go Ahra?"_

"Eh? Ahra?" Haechul mengernyitkan dahinya, "Siapa dia? Aku tidak kenal?"

"Dia putri dari direktur dimana putramu Yunho bekerja!"

"Ohh, lalu kenapa?" Haechul masih tidak mengerti, "Apa hubungannya dengan kasus pemerkosaan Jongieku?"

"Dia.. adalah dalang dibalik semua ini!"

.

Ponsel ditangan Haechul terjatuh, matanya makin membesar. Sebelum ia sempat berkata apa-apa lagi, tangannya segera meraih keypad ponselnya.. dan menekan nomer Yunho secepat yang dia bisa.

.

Tuttt…

Tuttt…

_"Yeobseyo?"_ sapa Yunho ketika ia sedang memakan makanannya bersama seseorang. _"Ada apa eoma?"_

"Kau dimana, Yun?"

_"Sedang makan bersama atasanku, eoma! Kami sedang meeting berdua!"_

Haechul merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, "..dee.. ngan siapaa?"

Yunho terdiam, entah kenapa. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan pandangannya. Semuanya terasa berputar. Seperti ada kabut dan cahaya mulai meredup.

.

.

_"Ahrraa…"_

.

**xxx**  
.

.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : Stupid Boyfriend [Chapter 9]**

.

**Author : E. Fres Cassiopeia**

.

**Genre : Romance - Humor - NC (?)**

.

.

Gumawoyo masih tetap baca dan menunggu ff ini..

.****

**_[Author pov]_**

.

Jaejoong mencuci tangannya ditoilet kampus, dekat auditorium dimana mereka latihan. Wajah putih yang terkena pantulan lampu itu tampak berseri-seri. Yunie akan menjemputnya sore ini. Ia akan melihatnya latihan dengan baju Juliet yang didesain anggun itu.

Ia meninggikan rok panjangnya, berusaha agar tidak terjatuh saat berjalan. Ketika akan keluar, seorang namja tengah membelakanginya. Seseorang yang sibuk menelpon dibawah pohon ebony hitam.

_"Kau sudah janji padaku! Kenapa kau mengingkarinya, Ahra?"_

Jaejoong merasa tak asing dengan punggung belakang dan gaya rambut namja itu. _'Seperti pernah melihatnya?'_

"Aku sudah melaksanakan perintahmu untuk memperkosa namja cantik bernama Jaejoong itu! Meski aku telah gagal menjadikannya model dalam majalah naked- milikku!"

**_Deg~_**

Jantung Jaejoong terasa diremas, ia segera bersembunyi dibalik tembok toilet. Kakinya bergetar mengetahui bahwa orang itu adalah orang yang berniat memperkosanya kemaren. Dia harus memberitahu Yunienya. Harus!

_"Aku tidak mau tahu! Jangan sentuh orang lain selain aku! Kau sudah berjanji, Ahra!" _

Namja itu mulai mengamuk, membuat Jaejoong berhenti menghubungi tunangannya karena ketakutan. Entah kenapa, ia merasa ini berhubungan dengan seseorang yang ia cintai.

_"Katakan di hotel mana kau berada sekarang?"_

_"Baik, aku akan ke Marrionete Hotel nanti malam! Ingat kata-kataku, jangan bertindak lebih jauh atau kau mau perusahaan Bulgurymu bangkrut karena tak mendapatkan dana dari Appaku!?"_

'Bulgury? Bukankah itu perusahaan dimana Yunie bekerja?'

Jaejoong memandang namja itu lagi, "Jangan-jangan.."

_"Ahra! Kau adalah tunanganku! Kau seharusnya sadar dan tidak lagi mendekati namja bernama Yunho itu! Dia tidak pantas untukmu!"_

Jaejoong merasa sakit didadanya. "Yunho? Kenapa dengan tunangannya? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Jaejoong segera berlari dan membiarkan ujung gaunnya terseret tanah ditaman belakang menuju auditorium kampusnya. Bukan untuk melanjutkan latihan teathernya, tapi untuk meminjam mobil milik sahabatnya.

.

.

"Changmina! Su'ieee!" Jaejoong berlari tergesa-gesa, membuat seisi gedung ikut menoleh kebingungan.

"Jaejoong? Ada apa?" Junsu dan Changmin yang masih sibuk dimeja rias hanya bisa mengerutkan kening.

"Antarkan aku sekarang! Ke hotel Marionete! Please…" Jaejoong menarik tangan Changmin dan menyeretnya,

"YAAA! Jaejoong!" Pelatih teater mereka segera mendatangi Jaejoong yang sibuk menarik tangan 'sang romeo', "Kalian mau kemana?"

"Pelatih Lee, maafkan aku! Kami terpaksa menunda latihan lagi! Kami ada urusan yang sangat penting!" Jaejoong memohon, "Aku berjanji! Setelah semua selese, aku akan kembali untuk latihan!"

Jaejoong sudah menarik tangan Changmin, sementara Junsu sudah mengikuti mereka.

"Jaejoong! Sebenarnya ada apa?" Changmin sudah membuka pintu mobilnya, "Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin ke hotel Marionete?"

"Aku tidak tahu! Tadi aku mendengar percakapan seseorang tentang Yunieku!" Jaejoong mendudukan dirinya disamping Changmin, sementara Junsu sudah berada dijog belakang.

"Percakapan siapa?"

"Dia bilang sesuatu tentang Hotel Marionete, Bulgury Corp. dan Yunie! Ketika aku mencoba menghubungi Yunie, ponselnya tidak aktif! Aku juga sudah menghubungi kantornya! Mereka bilang Yunie tak ada! Changmina, Su'suuu, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Aku tidak tahu!" Jaejoong meremas kedua tangannya, ketakutan mulai melandanya.

.

.

"Wonie chagi!" seseorang menepuk pipinya,

Siwon mengerang saat ada tangan yang menggoncang-goncangkan tubuhnya. "Bummie? Ada apa?"

"Bangun, chagiya! Kita hampir sampai! Tidakkah kau merindukan putra cantik kita?"

Siwon diam sejenak sampai dia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, "Jongie kita, eoh?"

"Lima menit lagi kita akan mendarat dibandara Incheon! Bukankah kita ingin memberikan surprise untuk Jongie? "

Siwon segera memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Sudah lama tidak bertemu putra cantikku! Aku pasti akan sulit mengenalinya!"

"Terakhir kali kita menemuinya dua tahun yang lalu! Dia pasti sangat merindukan kita!"

Siwon langsung terlonjak dan menempelkan wajahnya dikaca pesawat, "Aku bisa membayangkan senyumannya kalau dia tahu kita datang untuk menghadiri pernikahannya!"

Namja cantik disampingnya tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja, chagi!"

.

.

Didalam sebuah hotel berbintang tujuh. Di ruang VIP yang terkenal oleh kemewahan dan keharumannya. Seorang namja tampan tengah tertidur tanpa mengenakan sehelai benangpun selain selimut merah halus.

"Yunho~ya!" bisik seorang yeoja yang sangat terobsesi dengannya, "Maaf harus melakukan hal ini!"

Tangan ahra mulai menarik ujung gaun seksinya. Memperlihatkan branya yang berwarna putih. "Ini karena aku sangat mencintaimu!"

Iapun mulai melepas satu persatu pakaiannya.

.

.

.

Haechul sudah berada didalam mobil Jinki, sahabat politiknya. Sejak dua jam yang lalu ia memutuskan untuk mendatangi kantor Yunho dan mengintrogasi asisten putranya itu.

"Kau tidak memberitahu suamimu tentang masalah ini?" Jinki mengecheck informasi yang didapatkannya didalam ponsel.

"Aku tak mau ia tahu kalau aku menghubungimu lagi! Dia tak akan mengijinkanku kembali kedalam dunia politik!"

Jinki tersenyum, "Justru ia akan berterimakasih padaku dan melupakan luka lama jika ia tahu aku membantu putramu!"

Haechul mengechek ponselnya, ia baru mendapati pesan dari Jaejoong.

_'Eoma.. kenapa aku tak bisa mengubungi Yunie?'_

Sepertinya, putra cantiknya itu juga merasakan hal yang buruk tentang putranya, Yunho.

.

.

Jaejoong berlari sambil menyeret gaunnya ketika ia masuk kedalam hotel mewah itu. Petugas keamanan yang melihatnya segera mencegah Jaejoong karena mengira ia seorang yeoja yang tengah tersesat.

"Nona, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" dua petugas mengentikan langkah Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu segera menggigit bibirnya, kebingungan.

Junsu yang melihat keadaan Jaejoong yang terdesak, segera berakting didepan kedua petugas keamanan itu.

"Jaejoonga~ kenapa masih disini? Apa kau sudah menemui Yunie oppa?" Junsu segera menarik tangan Jaejoong, "Mian, Sir! Tapi kami sedang terburu-buru!"

Kedua petugas itu hanya terdiam, membiarkan Junsu menarik tangan Jaejoong yang dianggap yeoja cantik berdarah bangsawan eropa kuno.

"Su'ssuuu.. bagaimana aku bisa tahu ada Yunie atau tidak didalam salah satu kamar hotel?" Jaejoong ingin mengechek keresepsionis, tapi ia sendiri tak tahu nama yeoja yang membawa tunangannya.

Junsu sendiri tak memiliki ide, namun matanya menangkap seseorang yang telah berlari dan dikawal oleh beberapa namja berbaju hitam.

"Chullie ahjumma?" Junsu menunjuk kearahnya, membuat mata Jaejoong membulat lebar.

"Eoma?"

.

.

.

Ahra telah melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya, ia segera berbaring diranjang sebelah Yunho.

Dengan lembut, ia mengelus pipi Yunho yang tengah tertidur karena obat miliknya. "Sudah lama aku menginginkan hal ini! Menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya.."

**_Chu~_**

Ahra mengecup pipi Yunho, menarik-narik dan mengisik rambut hitam bawahannya. "Saranghae, Yunho!"

Ahra menarik selimut Yunho dan memasukkan tubuhnya kedalam selimut itu. Mencoba merasakan kehangatan saat kulit tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan kulit coklat milik namja tampan itu.

Ketika jemari itu menari-nari didada Yunho, pintu menjeblak terbuka.

"Jangan sentuh putraku, yeoja gila!" Haechul sudah melipat kedua tangannya, "MINGGIR!"

Ahra tersentak dan berteriak kencang. Ia menjerit saat Haechul berjalan menuju ranjangnya dengan wajah yang murka. Namun sebelum eoma dari Yunho itu menampar pipi Ahra, Jaejoong telah berdiri dan terkejut mendapati kekasihnya yang tengah tertidur bersama seorang yeoja.

"Eoma!?"

Haechul segera menoleh, sementara Ahra sibuk berteriak dan menelpon resepsionis hotel.

"Jaejoong? Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?"

"Biar aku yang memberinya pelajaran!" Jaejoong sudah berjalan kearah Ahra, yeoja itu sedikit bergetar ketakutan saat melihat dua namja tak dikenal berada dihadapannya.

"YAA! Siapa kalian?" Ahra berusaha menutupi dadanya, ia merasa malu ditonton oleh banyak namja didepannya.

"Tega-teganya kau menjebak tunanganku!" Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang masih tertidur. Wajah polosnya membuat hati namja cantik itu terluka.

"Tunangan? Jadi kau Kim Jaejoong?" Ahra membungkam mulutnya tak percaya, "Bagaimana kau bisa.."

"Kau bahkan menyuruh pacarmu untuk memperkosaku!? DASAR JALANG!?"

**_Plak~_**

Jaejoong menampar pipi Ahra sampai memerah. Ucapan Jaejoong membuat Haechul semakin murka. "Hanya untuk mendapatkan Yunho, kau melakukan cara keji seperti ini!" Jaejoong kembali menampar pipi Ahra, yeoja itu sudah menangis ketakutan.

"Aku tak bisa memaafkanmu! Kau dan kekasihmu harus menerima ganjarannya!"

Jaejoong terus menampar wajah yeoja bernama Ahra. Sementara Haechul sibuk menyadarkan putranya. Mereka akan menuntut Bulgury dan nona bernama Ahra itu. Mereka juga harus bertanggung jawab atas tindakan pemerkosaan saat itu.

.

.

.

"Dari mana saja sih kalian bertiga ini? Satupun tak ada yang bisa dihubungi!?" Hanggeng sudah mendelikkan matanya saat melihat Yunho, Jaejoong dan istrinya didepan rumah. "Baru pulang jam segini, apa sih yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

Hanggeng yang selalu bersikap tenang kini mengoceh tiada henti.

"Mianhae, gegeu! Ada 'lebah betina' yang mengganggu dan harus kami lumpuhkan!"

"Lebah betina?" Hanggeng melongo, "Ya sudah! Masuklah kedalam, ada kejutan untuk kalian berdua!"

Hanggeng membuka pintunya lebar-lebar, memperlihatkan kedua wajah yang tidak asing lagi.

"Wonie Appa! Bummie Eomaaa!" Jaejoong tersentak, ia berteriak kencang dan segera memeluk mereka berdua. Menerjangnya dengan beribu-ribu kerinduan.

"Jongie rindu!"

"Nee, chagi! Eoma dan appa juga merindukan Jongie, putra kecil kami yang cantik! Bagaimana kabarmu, sayang?"

"Kenapa datang tanpa memberitahu Jongie?" Jaejoong mengecup kening kedua orangtuanya dan memeluk mereka possesif.

"Kami ingin memberimu kejutan, sayang! Lagipula, kami ingin menemani putra kecil kami yang akan segera menikah lusa nanti!"

"Eeeehhhhh?" Jaejoong segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Yunho dan Haechul yang sudah tersenyum lebar.

.

.

Pertunjukan teater dari Fakultas seni-pun akhirnya tiba.

Jaejoong nampak cantik dengan gaun Juliet yang direnda dan disulam dengan benang berwarna emas. Ia terlihat gugup saat melihat wajah kedua orang tua dan kedua calon mertuanya.

"Yunie~ pabo.." Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mengetahui Yunho terlambat datang. Padahal saat ini ia benar-benar membutuhkan semangat dan kata-kata penghiburan dari Yunienya.

Karena tegang, iapun berjalan kesana kemari sembari mengepalkan tangan. Pertunjukan drama akan segera berlangsung. Sementara ia begitu tegang dan keringatan. Make up yang digunakan hampir luntur karena keringat yang terus menetes.

"Jae, kau jangan mundar-mandir begitu! Aku pusing melihatmu!" Junsu memakan snack milik Changmin tanpa sepengetahuan pemiliknya. Sepertinya, masa ngidamnya telah dimulai.

Saat ingin menjawab, seseorang telah memberikannya sebuket bunga berukuran besar dihadapannya. Buket berisi puluhan lili putih kesukaan Jaejoong.

"Yunie?"

Namja tampan bermata musang itu tersenyum, ia segera berlutut dan menunjukkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah didepan Jaejoong.

"Apa ini?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya, Yunho sudah memakaikan sebuah cincin ditangan Jaejoong. "Setelah pertunjukan ini, maukah kau menikah denganku Jae?"

Jaejoong tercengang kaget, ia hampir menjatuhkan bunga yang berada ditangannya, "Yunn…"

"Menikahlah denganku! Aku akan memberimu kebahagian yang telah lama kita nantikan! Hidup bersama.. selamanya!"

Jaejoong terdiam, ia masih syok. Sama sekali tak menyangka Yunho akan melamarnya secepat ini.

"Jawablah setelah pertunjukan ini selese! Aku akan menunggu ditaman belakang kampus!" Yunho segera melepaskan tangan Jaejoong yang terpasang cincin,

"Jangan sampai terlambat, aku tak akan memaafkanmu jika membiarkanku menunggu ditengah hujan salju begini!" Yunho tersenyum, lalu dan pergi meninggalkannya. Membiarkan Jaejoong yang masih terdiam. Syok.

_._

_._

_"Nae Juliet, harus bagaimana agar keluargamu tahu betapa besarnya cinta kita?"_

"Jangan bertanya padaku Romeo! Aku hanyalah seorang tawanan didalam sangkar Capulet! Aku tak lebih dari setangkai bunga yang mudah untuk dipatahkan!"

_"Jika begitu, biarlah Apothecary menebus jantungku dan membawaku padamu kelak!"_

"Aniya, Romeo! Friar Laurence pasti punya cara agar kita bisa bersama!"

Jaejoong bermain bagus. Ia memainkan perannya dengan kecantikan dan keanggunan yang luar biasa. Hingga banyak penonton yang meneteskan air mata ketika Jaejoong memainkan adegan terakhir. Menusukkan jantungnya dengan pisau saat mengetahui Romeonya telah mati.

.

.

"Jae hyung, Chukae! Aktingmu membuatku menangis!" teman, adik kelas dan seluruh anggota kampus mulai berdatangan untuk mengucapkan selamat padanya. Puluhan buket dan ucapan selamat membuat Jaejoong kelimpungan.

Masalahnya, ia harus segera menemui tunangannya dikebun belakang kampus.

"Jae, pertunjukkannya benar-benar hebat!"

Jaejoong mencoba menolaknya dengan cara halus, ia takut jika sampai terlambat dan Yunienya benar-benar marah.

"Jae? Selamat yah!"

Namun seseorang sudah menarik tangannya dan membantunya keluar dari kerumunan,

"Seungri hyung!? Gumawo!"

"Kau bermain sangat bagus tadi!" Seungri tersenyum senang, ia memberikan setangkai bunga hiasin ungu untuk Jaejoong.

"Eh?"

"Aku tahu tunanganmu sudah menunggu! Pergilah setelah kau menerima bunga ini! Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu saja!"

Tanpa ragu, Jaejoongpun menerima bunga pemberian kakak kelasnya, "Gumawo!"

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Jaejoong berlari kencang. Lupa jika gaun panjangnya masih terseret dan membuatnya tersandung saat ia hendak menuruni tangga.

"Awww…" Jaejoong tak berhenti. Ia terus berlari meski jalannya harus terpincang-pincang.

Ditengah hujan salju, ia mulai bergidik karena masih belum mengganti gaun julietnya.

"Yun?" namun yang diharapankannya sudah pergi. Yunho tak lagi berada disana.

"Yunie?" panggil Jaejoong lagi, namun tak ada seorangpun yang menyahut. Hanya bayang-bayang pohon tanpa daun yang terlihat disana.

Air mata Jaejoong mulai terjatuh, kakinya yang sakit terasa lebih sakit. Hatinya benar-benar hancur sekarang. "Hiks.. hiks.. jadi dia benar-benar pergi!"

Jaejoong membiarkan dirinya terjatuh diatas kumpulan salju yang mulai memendam kakinya. "Aku terlambat!"

Jaejoong melemas, ia tak pergi dengan sakit dikakinya yang memerlukan perawatan cepat. "Kenapa kau pergi? Tidak tahukah betapa lama aku menunggu cintamu?"

Jaejoong terisak diantara hujan salju, "Saranghae.. Yunie! Jeongmal saranghae.."

"Nado, Jongie~ya.."

Jaejoong segera menoleh, didapatinya sosok namja yang telah merentangkan tangannya meminta untuk dipeluk.

"Yun? Ku.. kupikir kau sudah pergi~ hiks.. hiks.."Jaejoong masih terisak, namun air matanya sudah tidak mengalir lagi.

Yunho segera merengkuh Jaejoong dan menggendongnya menuju sebuah bangku. Didudukannya namja cantik itu disana.

"Terburu-buru sampai jatuh dari tangga! Kalau tulangmu sampai patah bagaimana?" Yunho sudah akan menarik kaki kanan Jaejoong yang sempat terkilir, namun namja cantik itu malah mendorongnya.

"YAA! KIM JAEJOONG?" Yunho sudah menatapnya dengan galak, tapi melihat bibir pout tunangannya membuat dirinya ingin tertawa.

Yunho langsung membenamkan wajah Jaejoong di dadanya. "Apa kau kedinginan?" tanyanya, menggosok-gosokkan punggung Jaejoong dengan tangannya yang terbalut sapu tangan. "Jangan jauh-jauh dariku lagi! Aku tak mau kau terluka lebih dari ini!"

Jaejoong menangguk, ia kembali mencari kenyamanan dari dada bidang kekasihnya. "Saranghae, Yunie! Saranghae, bear.."

Yunho tersenyum, ia mengangkat wajah tunangannya dan mengecup bibir merah itu..

"Nado, Jaejoongie~"

Jaejoong membiarkan wajahnya menjadi sasaran maut kecupan Yunho yang membabi buta sambil sesekali menciumi dada kekasihnya yang mengenakan gaun khas eropa kuno.

"Bummie dan Chulie eoma sudah menunggu kita di mobil, Bear!"

"Biarkan saja! Aku masih ingin memelukmu!" Yunho sudah mendudukan Jaejoong di pangkuannya. Memasukkan sebagian tubuh Jaejoong kedalam jas musim dinginnya.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" Yunho meniupkan uap dinginnya kedalam telinga Jaejoong.

Namja cantik itu merasa geli dan tersenyum, "Tentu saja, Yunie!"

"Tentu apa?" Tanya Yunho dengan suara manjanya.

"Tentu saja aku mau menikah denganmu! Aku siap.. menjadi pacar dari kekasihku yang bodoh ini!"

.

.

.

Yunho membaringkan tubuh Joongienya di atas ranjang besar mereka. Setelah bermesra-mesraan didalam mobil, mereka masih saja mengumbarnya didalam rumah.

Jaejoong yang tengah melipat celana jeansnya membiarkan tangan Yunho memijat-mijat kakinya yang sakit.

"Sudah enakan?"

"Nee~"

Yunho tersenyum, ia tak henti-hentinya bersyukur karena Tuhan masih memberinya kesempatan untuk merasakan cinta Jaejoong. Bagaimana kalau dulu Jongienya memutuskan untuk menyerah dan meninggalkan Yunho yang selalu mengabaikannya?

Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana jika sampai itu terjadi?

"Dua Appa dan Eoma sedang mendiskusikan pernikahan kita dibawah sana! Apa Yunie mau ikut?" ajak Jaejoong ketika ia ingin beranjak keluar.

"Tidak!" namun Yunho telah menarik tangannya dan mendorong tubuh Jaejoong keatas kasur. "Bagaimana kalau kita bekerja keras saja disini!"

"Hah? Maksud yunie?"

Senyum evil Yunho mengembang, "Membuat bayi, My Boojae! Kau pasti mengerti maksudku, sayang!"

"YAAA! Yunie pabo! Ada appa dan eoma Jongie disini…" Jaejoong sudah melotot ketakutan, ia tahu Yunienya tidak bercanda kali ini.

"Kurasa mereka tidak keberatan, Jongie sayang!"

"Tap.. tapiiii…"

Sebelum Jaejoong kembali memprotes, Yunho telah mengunci pintu kamar Jaejoong dan kembali melakukannya hingga suara desahan Jaejoong terdengar dari dalam ruangan. Rupanya Yunho melakukan tugasnya dengan sangat baik. Tapi sayang, cobaan hidup keduanya belum benar-benar berakhir sampai disini.

.

.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Title : Stupid Boyfriend [Chapter 10 END] **

**Genre : Romance - Humor - NC (?)**

.

_**[Author pov]**_

.

Junsu merasa lelah setelah seharian penuh membantu Jaejoong untuk menemukan kekasihnya. Kehamilannya yang berumur dua bulan mulai terasa berat tanpa sesosok suami.

Junsu berjalan gontai menuju apartemennya. Ia mengeluarkan kunci dari saku celananya dan memutar kenop pintu rumah.

"Aku menunggumu sejak tadi!"

Junsu berbalik, ia tersentak saat mendapati Yuchun disana. Berjongkok diam disudut tembok.

"Buat apa kau kesini?" Junsu membuka pintunya, namun Yuchun sudah terlanjur masuk dan membaringkan dirinya disofa. Ia terlihat sangat kedinginan.

"Aku lapar! Buatkan aku makanan!"

"YAA!" Junsu ingin mengajukan protes, tapi melihat mata Yuchun yang terpejam, ia tak jadi melakukannya. Entah kenapa, tubuh Junsu refleks berjalan kearah dapur. Ia mulai menyalakan kompor dan mengambil sebuah mie dari lemari makanan.

Beberapa kali Junsu mencuri-curi pandang kearah dosennya saat tak mendengar suara Yuchun selain dengkuran halus. 'Apa ia tertidur?' pikir Junsu.

**. **

"YAAA! Park Yuchun! Aku sudah membuatkan mienya, kau mau makan tidak?" Junsu menendang kursi yang sedang ditiduri oleh Yuchun.

"Nee.." Yuchun membuka matanya, ia terlihat lelah.

"Setelah makan, cepatlah pulang! Aku mau mandi!" Junsu sudah berjalan kekamatnya. Namun kata-kata Yuchun membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

"Aku mau melihat bayiku!" Yuchun memakan mienya dengan lahap, "Aku kangen padanya!"

Junsu terdiam, tak tahu harus bicara apa!

"Dia bayiku! Bukan bayimu!"

"Bagaimana bisa ia bukan bayiku kalau kita sudah bercinta berkali-kali, Su!" Yuchun menambahkan saos pedas kedalam makanannya. Membuat Junsu terbelalak lebar ketika melihat apa yang dilakukannya.

.

_'Bagaimana bisa Yuchun menambahkan saos sebanyak itu? Apa ia mau lambungnya sakit lagi?' _pikir Junsu.

.

"Kalau mau mati, jangan disini! Aku tak punya uang untuk mengurus pemakamanmu!"

Junsu sengaja berkata sangat kasar, ia sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan namja dibelakangnya itu sejak Yuchun memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya.

"Kalau dengan kematianku kau akan memaafkanku! Aku rela.." Yuchun menambahkan seluruh sambal dan saos kedalam mienya. Mengaduk-aduknya perlahan lalu memakannya.

Keringat mulai mengucur dari dahinya. Tidak! Tidak hanya keringat!

Setetes air mata itupun akhirnya mengalir dari pipi chuby Yuchun. Dosen seni baru itu menangis dalam diam. Menangis ketika ia terus menyendokkan mie pedas itu kedalam mulutnya. Bukan karena tenggorokannya yang mulai terasa panas. Tapi karena didalam hatinya, tersimpan penyesalan yang begitu dalam.

.

Junsu tak tega!

Hatinya merasa sakit melihat Yuchun seperti ini!

"Hentikan! Jangan dimakan lagi!" Junsu menampik tangan Yuchun yang sedang menyendokkan mie kedalam mulutnya. Tanpa basa basi, Junsu menarik leher Yuchun agar mendekat dan mencium bibir merah itu.

"Hiks.." Junsu menangis saat ia merasa asin ketika melumat bibir namja yang masih ia cintai ini. Air mata Yuchun mendominasi rasa dibibir Junsu.

"Mianhae…" Yuchun balas merengkuh Junsu, ia menangis didalam pelukan orang yang pernah ditinggalkannya. "Saranghae, Suieee…"

.

xxx

_. _

Jaejoong tercengang melihat penampilannya sendiri. Ia sangat cantik dengan riasan sederhana ketika berkaca didepan cermin.

"Aigo, cantiknya putra eoma!" Bummie eoma tersenyum lebar saat melihat wajah berseri Jaejoong dengan jas pernikahannya.

"Apa yang kau minta akan eoma turuti! Jika kau ingin berbulan madu diBali, eoma akan menyiapkan semua keperluannya besok!"

"Aniya, eoma! Berada disisi Yunie saja, Jongie sudah bahagia!" Jaejoong memeluk tubuh eomanya. "Gumawo, karena sudah menyanyangi Jongie!"

"Haha.. dasar anak bodoh!" Bummie eoma menepuk-nepuk pundak Jaejoong, "Kajja! Yunho sudah menunggu digereja!"

.

"Jung Yunho, bersediakah Anda menerima Kim Jaejoong sebagai istrimu?" seru pak pendeta didalam sebuah gereja dan disaksikan ratusan orang yang terlihat senang dan penuh kekidmatan, saat meyaksikan moment-momment penting dari orang yang berharga dalam kehidupan mereka.

Ya. Yunho mengundang beberapa teman sekoleganya dikantor. Juga para sahabat dan keluarga. Sementara Jaejoong sudah mengundang seluruh teman dan dosennya di kampus. Termasuk Seungri yang telah beberapa kali menolongnya.

Jaejoong terlihat gugup, tangannya sampai berdebar saat Yunho merematnya. Ia tak menyangka akan menikah secepat ini dalam usianya yang begitu belia. Pernikahan yang telah lama diimpikannya sejak kecil.

"Aku bersedia.." Yunho tersenyum kearah Jaejoong. Ia mengecup tangan Jaejoong sekali lagi, seakan memberitahu bahwa ia sangat menikmati detik-detik upacara sakral ini.

"Dan Kim Jaejoong, maukah kau menerima Jung Yunho sebagai suamimu?" sang pendeta berganti menatapnya.

Jaejoong kini menoleh pada Yunho. Sosok yang telah dicintainya begitu lama. Namun ia teringat kembali akan berita yang baru saja dilihatnya dari surat kabar kemaren sore.

_'Perusahaan Ahra akhirnya bangkrut dan Mr Go dinyatakan meninggal karena gantung diri. Tak terima kenyataan hidup kalau keluarganya akan jatuh miskin dan putri tunggalnya sampai kini tidak ditemukan keberadaannya..'_

"Jae?" Yunho melayangkan tatapan bingung pada Jaejoong. Ia tahu jika namja cantik itu sedang banyak pikiran. Mungkin saja terlalu tegang.

"Ku ulangi sekali lagi, Kim Jaejoong.. maukah kau menerima Jung Yunho sebagai suamimu?"

Jaejoong melirik sekilas kearah Wonie dan Gege Appa, juga Bummie dan Chullie Eoma. Mereka sangat senang karena akhirnya ia bisa menikah dengan Yunho.

"Saya... bersedia..." Jaejoong menutup matanya, air mata kini mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"Sekarang kunyatakan kalian sebagai sepasang suami istri!" sang pendeta tersenyum.

Terompet pernikahan dan taburan bunga kini menghujani kepala Jaejoong dan Yunho. Juga balon-balon yang mulai bertebangan dan disambut meriah oleh teriakan gembira para orangtua, Junsu dan Changmin.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Yunho kini mulai meraup bibir indah istrinya dengan cukup kasar.

"Aigo, putraku memang pintar dalam hal yang satu ini.." kekeh Chullie saat melihat putranya sudah mengalungkan tangannya di pinggang Jaejoong sementara namja cantik itu masih tampak kaku. Ia terlihat bingung untuk membalas ciuman Yunho.

Yunho menyudahi ciumannya. Ia segera membuka kotak cincin dari sakunya dan memakinya dijemari manis Jaejoong.

"Akhirnya kita bisa bersama.." Yunho mencium punggung tangan Jaejoong, "Terimakasih sudah menungguku" serunya. Membuat debaran aneh semakin merasuki ulu hati namja cantik itu.

"Kuharap kau bisa menjagaku dan menemaniku disaat sedih dan senang. Bersama.. hingga maut menghadang.." Yunho kembali melingkarkan tangannya di leher istrinya itu dan kembali mencium bibir Jaejoong hingga saliva mereka menetes dari belahan bibir keduanya.

Semua orang yang ada disana telah memberikan aplausnya kepada pasangan baru yang akan memulai kehidupan baru mereka nantinya.

.

xxx

_**.**_

_**Sebulan kemudian  
**_

.

**[Yunho pov]**

.

Namaku adalah Yunho. Jung Yunho.

Kau tak bisa menyebutku laki-laki yang normal.

Tidak! Seharusnya tidak.

Karena kau sudah tahu alasannya! Kau sudah membaca sembilan chapter ini dan paham apa yang telah terjadi pada hidupku. Bukan apa-apa, tapi begitulah keadaannya.

Awalnya aku tidak percaya apa itu karma! Tapi kini..

Aku percaya pada hukum Tuhan! Sangat percaya!

Karena karmaku yang pernah mengabaikan sosok malaikat seperti Jaejoong.. akhirnya datang juga. Dan mulai saat ini, aku kewalahan menghadapi istriku yang sangat moodyan, aneh, dan kekanak-kanakan. Seperti sosokku dimasa kecil!

"Jongie, ayo makan sarapanmu!" Chulie eoma sudah memberi senyumannya pada Jaejoong, ia menghidangkan banyak sereal dan segelas susu didepanku. "Eoma ingin cucu eoma sehat dan pintar seperti appanya, juga cantik seperti eomanya sekarang!"

Chulie eoma sudah menepuk puncak kepala Jaejoong, namja berbibir merah didepanku. Badan seksi dan dada montoknya sudah bertengger sejak tadi dikursi ruang makan keluargaku.

Bagaimana bisa seorang namja memiliki tubuh semulus dirinya? Bahkan ia tak punya bulu sedikitpun! Kulitnya putih pucat dan bibirnya begitu merah. Tak hanya itu, bola matanya bulat seperti hazel benar-benar sempurna. Dan semua itu adalah hartaku! Milikku lebih tepatnya!

Tentunya aku juga sudah mencicipi semuanya!

"Waeyo, yun?" Jaejoong mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan lucu. Oh, Tuhan. Usianya sudah Sembilan belas tahun dan dia masih terlihat imut dan manis. "Apa yang salah dari mata, Jongie?" tunjuknya pada diri sendiri.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Aku mabuk dengan semua yang ada pada dirinya. Apalagi sekarang Jung Jaejoong mengenakan kaos V neck yang sangat lebar. Dada montok istriku benar-benar menggoda, kalau saja aku tidak teringat pesan dokter. Aku pasti sudah meminta nenen padanya.

"Jangan pandang Jongie begitu! Jongie malu~" Jaejoong tertawa kecil, lalu menyembunyikan tawanya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia kembali memain-mainkannya kakinya sambil membawa boneka gajah kesayangannya.

Tuhan! Tingkatnya imut sekali!

Jaejoong sudah menyodorkan piring serealnya. "Appa! Eoma! Yunie! Jongie dan baby kecil sudah kenyang!" Jaejoong segera menuruni kursi dan berjalan menuju halaman depan. "Yunie, cepat! Katanya mau main sepeda!"

"Ah~ tunggu, Jongie sayang! Tungguuu~" aku segera berlari seraya membawa sepotong roti ditanganku. Tergesa-gesa, takut terjadi sesuatu dengannya.

Jaejoong benar-benar semaunya dan tidak sabaran!

Dasar 'ibu' hamil! Ya, kini namja cantik didepanku ini.. sedang mengandung anakku..

xxx

**. **

**[Author pov]**

.

"Yunie! Yunie, naik sepedanya jangan cepat-cepat!" Jaejoong terkikik saat ia tak bisa menyeimbangkan dirinya saat Yunho tengah menggoncengnya menuju taman didalam perumahan mereka.

"Jangan cepat-cepat!" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Yunho tidak memperdulikan omongannya dan mulai menggetok kepala suaminya.

"YAA! JUNG JAEJOONG!" Yunho sudah menghentikan sepedanya, "Jangan memukul kepalaku!"

"Hiks.." Jaejoong mulai ketakutan saat Yunho membentaknya, "Nee.. Jongie hiks.. tidak hiks.. sengaja hiks.."

"Ahhh…" Yunho lupa kalau istrinya tengah hamil sekarang, "Nee, jangan menangis! Ayo.. kita beli es krim didepan sana.."

Yunho sudah menggendong istrinya dengan mesra meski tubuhnya terasa pegal karena berat Jaejoong meningkat enam kilo.

"Omoo…. Berattttt~" Yunho meringis saat ia mendatangi toko es krim dipinggir jalan, namun lagi-lagi tangan Jaejoong menggetok kepalanya.

"Adawww~ YAAA! Jongieyaa~"

"Hikss.. Jongie nggak sengajaaaa!" Jaejoong kembali menangis, membuat siapapun yang melihat mereka berbisik-bisik kebingungan, "Hiks.. Jongie nggak mau es krimm, Yunie bear! Jongie mau takoyaki!"

"Iya, iyaa baby Jae!" Yunho segera memutar arah dan mendatangi gerobak takoyaki dipinggir jalan. Ia sadar, penderitaannya akan dimulai saat ini. Tapi ia tidak keberatan sama sekali. Untuk Jung Jaejoong, apa yang tidak dilakukannya.

Toh ini juga karena dirinya, siapa suruh menebar benih didalam rahim Jaejoong? Namja cantik yang moodyan!

xxx

Matahari masih begitu terik ketika Yunho menepuk punggung belakang Jaejoong yang masih sibuk menghabiskan delapan porsi takoyaki. Dan kini Jaejoong masih menggigit bibirnya melihat kotak takoyaki yang dipegang Yunho.

"Aigo, apapunlah! Terserah kau saja, baby!" Yunhopun memberikan kotak takoyakinya. "Aku belikan minum dulu! Tunggu sebentar disini, nee?"

Jaejoong tidak menyahut. Tampaknya ia tidak mendengarkan ucapan suaminya.

"Iihhhhh…" Yunho mencubit pipi istrinya yang imut karena bibirnya kini penuh dengan saos tiram dan mayones.

"Saakiitttt…" Jaejoong sudah mendorong Yunho agar menjauh darinya, "Yunie jangan ganggu Jongie makannn!"

Yunhopun mengerucutkan bibirnya, iapun berjalan untuk membeli sebuah coklat panas untuk dirinya dan Jaejoong. Langkahnya terdengar diaspal begitu ia melewati segerombolan anak-anak yang bermain di taman. Yunho melihat beberapa anak-anak yang sedang melempar batu kearah seseorang.

Seseorang yang tampak kumel dan kusam ditengah lapangan.

"YAA! Jangan ganggu! Aku sedang memasak untuk suamiku! Hihi…" yeoja yang terlihat kusam itu terkikik sambil mengambil ranting pohon yang akan digunakannya untuk memasak.

"Woww, apinya besar! Hioree~" yeoja itu bertepuk tangan, namun mendadak menangis dan tertawa lagi saat salah seorang anak melemparinya dengan kotoran.

"Ahhh.. emasss! Aku dapat emasss.. Hahahhaa.." ia mulai berteriak dan berlari-lari mengejar anak-anak itu. "Terima kasih ya! Kalian memberiku emas gratisan! Hehe.. aku pasti jadi kaya setelah ini! Hihii…"

Aku hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Ternyata inilah jawaban kenapa aku dan Siwon Appa tak bisa menemukan Ahra dimana-mana. Ia kini sudah berubah menjadi orang gila yang berkeliaran dimana-mana.

Akupun mengambil ponselku dan menghubungi sebuah rumah sakit. "Hallo! Saya Jung Yunho, direktur dari Kim Corp.."

"Nee, saya ingin melapor bahwa seorang yeoja sakit jiwa terlihat sedang mengejar anak-anak! Aku takut ia akan membahayakan anak-anak kecil disekitarnya jika tidak ditangani!"

"Iyaa! Selain gila, ia juga seorang tawanan polisi! Baiklah, aku akan menunggu kabar dari pihak Rumah Sakit! Terimakasih atas bantuannya!"

Yunhopun menutup ponselknya, akhirnya ia bisa bernapas lega. Semoga Ahra tidak lagi mengganggu kehidupan mereka.

Setelah membeli tiga gelas coklet (dua untuk Jung Jaejoong), Yunho kembali kelapangan untuk melihat Jaejoong. Dan benar saja, istrinya itu kini tengah membaca buku dibawah pohon elm. Ia terlihat cantik ditengah sorotan matahari yang mengenai kulit cantiknya.

"Panaass~" keluhnya, berusaha menggosok-gosok tangannya kewajahnya. Ia sibuk menyeka keringatnya sendiri, "Jongie butuh payunggg!"

Wajahnya begitu mulus dan putih. Bibirnya merah seperti kuncup buah plum yang akan merekah. Benar-benar menggoda untuk diemut sekarang. Yunho yakin, bibir istrinya lebih enak dari pada semua cokelat didunia ini.

Jaejoong memergoki suaminya tengah memandangnya. Ia tersenyum dan segera berlari kearahku. "Mana cokletnya?" pintanya. Mata bulatnya berbinar-binar, ia sungguh luchu. "Sudah lama Jongie menunggu! Dasar Yunie lamaaa…"

Tangan Yunho bergetar saat melihat dirinya. Entah kenapa pikiran Yadong Yunho kembali kumat! Tatapannya segera beralih pada celana istrinya. Dengan suara yang menggoda, ia membujuk istrinya untuk kembali duduk dibawah pohon elm.

"Yunie mau apa?" Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya.

Yunho menoleh kesekelilingnya. Yang ada dilapangan itu hanyalah anak kecil. Dan mereka semua sedang sibuk bermain. Yunho tersenyum lebar, gairahnya memuncak dan ia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Dengan lembut, Yunho menarik resleting celana Jaejoongnya, "Yunie ingin lollipop Jongie! Boleh yah?" Yunho memohon dengan wajah _ciute nya_. "Boleh yah?"

Jaejoong mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, 'Ada apa dengan suaminya? Kenapa tampangnya mesum sekali?" pikirnya kebingungan.

Belum juga Jaejoong menjawab, Yunho sudah memasukkan junior istrinya kedalam mulut seraya mengelus paha lembut Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang tidak siap, kini berteriak dan merebahkan kepalanya kebatang pohon elm. Lututnya sedikit terangkat karena sentuhan tangan yunho ketika memijat-mijat twinsball Jaejoong.

"Ahhh. Yunn… Ahhhh… ahh.."

Yunho mengulumnya dengan sangat ahli. Bibir tebalnya makin seksi karena junior didalam mulutnya telah menjadi vitamin bagi bibirnya. Tak sadar bahwa desahan Jaejoong terdengar begitu keras, bahkan ia sempat berteriak ketika Yunho menyentuh perlahan twinsball miliknya dan memainkannya seperti sebuah bola.

Yunho meremas dan menekan-nekan sementara Jaejoong mulai menarik-narik rambut suaminya sambil mendongakkan kepala. Desahannya semakin keras saat Yunho menjilat dan menggigit gemas juniornya dengan gigi kelinci miliknya.

"Ouhh~ eummm… engghh! Faster, Bear.. Ahh.. ahh.." Jaejoong mencengkram tangannya semakin keras, membuat rambut Yunho tertarik karenanya.

"Uhhh~ Yun! Ber.. hen.. tiii….ah~ ah~" dada Jaejoong membusung, Yunho merasakan kedutan kecil saat ia mengulum belalai gajah milik istrinya yang mulus tanpa bulu. "Ber.. henti… ahhhh~"

Jaejoong melonjak, ia meremas pundak suaminya saat cairan panas menyemprot kemulut Yunho. Napas Jaejoong memburu, ia terlihat lemas setelah menyemburakan chum pertamnya.

"Eung~ Yun.." belum beberapa lama, ia kembali menggetok kepala suaminya berkali-kali. Tepat saat Yunho akan melebarkan kedua kakinya untuk memasukkan kepalanya kedalam selangkangan Jaejoong (?).

Tapi jenggutan tangan Jaejoong dirambutnya membuat Yunho meringis, "AISH, ada apa sih?"

Yunho marah ketika Jaejoong menggangu keasyikannya. Tapi matanya segera membulat saat melihat kumpulan anak-anak kecil disekitar mereka. Wajah mereka semua tercengang, beberapa diantara hanya bisa menganga dan meneteskan air liur melihat kelakuan dua namja pervert itu.

"Ahjushi sedang apa?" Tanya mereka semua,

Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap Yunho dengan pandangan horror. Sementara Yunho malah menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal seraya memamerkan senyumnya.

"Sedang bermain bersama gajah!"

xxx

END


End file.
